


Passion in flames

by SweetPoisonousLove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Blow Jobs, Book: Fire and Blood, Dirty Thoughts, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, House Targaryen, Incest, Love Bites, Love Stories, Multi, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Targaryen Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonousLove/pseuds/SweetPoisonousLove
Summary: How close can fire and passion be? Let's discover together the relationship of the couples of the House Targaryen. Some couples will develop strong bonds, others will develop strong passion or hatred. You can ask for a story about your favorite couple (whether they are canon or not) in the comments or in the e-mail.





	1. Aegon the Conqueror-Visenya Targaryen The darkness between us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think Visenya may look as hard and cold as valyrian steel on the outside, but on the inside, she is all fire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a special project for me 
> 
> Through it we will meet our favorite couples Of the House Targaryen.  
Some stories will be romantic, some will be love stories or hatred, Some others will have different elements.  
However, one element will be common in all: the Passion
> 
> Of course this fic will be open to you, you will be able to ask for a story about your favorite Targaryen couple.

> Aegon The Conqueror /Visenya Targaryen 
> 
> The darkness between us
> 
> Dragonstone 14 BC
> 
> The sound of swords clashing was made louder by the thundering clouds.
> 
> The two young people were moving in circles, skilfully avoiding each other’s blows. Sweat dripped down their faces and dripped unto their training clothes, but that didn’t stop their practice.
> 
> The young man had short silver hair and sharp check bones, he was taller than his partner and more muscular, yet he struggled to keep up with her continuous blows.
> 
> The young woman had big dark purple eyes and a somewhat angular face. A harsh and stern beauty. She stopped for a moment to push her long silver braid back and away from her face.
> 
> Her sparring partner took the opportunity to attack her front. She had been expecting it though…
> 
> She quickly repelled her brother’s attack and then pressed her offense again and again until she managed to back him into a small area of the courtyard.
> 
> They were inches away from each other and from a distance they could be just two knights fighting, for her clothes hid her womanly curves well.
> 
> She lifted her sword pointing it to his heart and pressing against it lightly, her eyes filled with contempt.
> 
> “You lose. Again.” She told him, “Was this a real fight you would be dead at my feet now brother… You lack skill.”
> 
> He became angry at her words.
> 
> “And your moon blood must have come early this month for your words are even more unpleasant than usual.”
> 
> Her face frowned and she was full of anger. The young man with silver hair took the opportunity and lifted his sword again… though it was no less than a mere moment.
> 
> He was sure that this time he had her, that this time he would defeat her, but at that moment her fist collided with his stomach. As he flinched, she hit his leg with her sword. Hard.
> 
> “Was this a real sword you would have been made a leg shorter Aegon! You may be taller and stronger than me, but you lack skill, and you are not quick enough! Next time, talk less and fight more and perchance you will stand a chance against me!”
> 
> Before Aegon could react his sister Visenys turned on her heels and swiftly walked away from the courtyard.
> 
> A young man close to his own age, but with hair dark as night approached him.
> 
> “She’s better than you Aegon. Miles better.” He told his half-brother laughing and hitting him on the back.
> 
> “I will be better than her Orys, and I will beat her soon enough. Unlike you I don’t treat Visenya like a fragile thing. Which by the way she is not! This is not some shy maiden we are talking about! This is Visenya!”
> 
> “You say she is only Visenya because you have not been paying attention Aegon. You have been in her company since you were born and you have been following her since you could walk. You practice with her every day. You ride with her every day. Visenya might not be a shy maid, but she is not a boy. She has grown into a striking and sensual woman.”
> 
> Aegon raised an eyebrow.
> 
> “Surely you mean a cruel and overly serious woman!”
> 
> “I think Visenya may look as hard and cold as valyrian steel on the outside, but on the inside, she is all fire.”
> 
> Aegon paused for a moment and stared at his half-brother.
> 
> “Gods Orys! Why have you been noticing Visenya for?! Have you hit your head somewhere?”
> 
> “I am fine enough brother, but perchance you could notice her a little more. Your words earlier were cruel and inappropriate, and you know it. It was a cheap shot.”
> 
> Aegon remained silent.
> 
> Orys left to find the other knights at Dragonstone and left his half-brother alone in the yard. It was fine for him though. The only son of the Lord of Dragonstone had never enjoyed many people around him, and he spared little words to anyone that not his siblings.
> 
> He still had his practice sword at hand, and he went to store it. He thought about Orys’s words. He did not know if his thoughts about Visenya were true, but he knew he had been ungallant with her and his conscious was heavy.
> 
> After packing his practice gear, he decided to look for her to offer his apologies.
> 
> Unlike his and Rhaenys’s rooms that were located in the Sea Dragon Tower and both overlooking the sea, Visenya’s chambers were located in the Windwyrm, the darkest tower of their castle.
> 
> That was no surprise for anyone who knew Visenya. She had always been different from them, specially Rhaenys. There was a darkness to her that followed her wherever she went.
> 
> She loved the night-time and spent most of her time either practicing in the courtyard or locked in her rooms reading. She cared not for music or dances or other womanly activities. From an early age she devoured old valyrian scrolls and texts studying their secrets. She had red things not even their parents knew about.
> 
> Even when the three siblings took to the skies, Visenya preferred to be far from them and alone with Vhagar.
> 
> Aegon knocked on her door but no answer came. After three more attempts he gave up and left her rooms.
> 
> That night during dinner, he tried to approach Visenya again. As always, she was cold and distant, her dark purple eyes not even bothering to look at him. Rhaenys on the other hand was all smiles, her lilac eyes playfully and warm and she kept hitting her feet gently on Aegon’s under the table and then giggling madly.
> 
> After the desserts were taken away, Rhaenys stood, her long silver-gold hair trailing behind her and swaying with each step she took.
> 
> She took her place in the middle of the Great Hall and begun singing as the musicians played. Their parents Lord Aerion and Lady Valaena turned their attention to her and Aegon took the opportunity to approach Visenya.
> 
> “Visenya!” he called “I want to speak to you!”
> 
> Her dark purple eyes set on him.
> 
> “Well Aegon, it so happens that I don’t.” she told him with a smile as her eyes met his.
> 
> He felt awkward and rejected but he pushed it aside. If she didn’t want to speak to him and hear his apologies than he would not give it another thought!
> 
> His gaze shifted to Rhaenys, smiling at the sound of her lovely voice. And yet, he still felt Visenya’s dark gaze upon him and he felt unable to give his younger sister the attention he usually did.
> 
> Finally fed up with her constant stare at him, Aegon turned his eyes towards her. She never smiled but she held his gaze for a while. When Rhaenys stopped singing, Visenya stood and left the Great Hall without sparing him a second glance. Aegon was mad.
> 
> _ Orys was not right! Visenya is all steel and no fire! She is cold and dark and strange. _He thought as he walked to his chamber with his sister Rhaenys by his side.
> 
> “Aegon?” he heard her small voice call.
> 
> “Yes?”
> 
> “I was asking if you liked my song, but you didn’t seem to hear me.”
> 
> Rhaenys’s big lilac eyes were stuck on him and she smiled.
> 
> “Lovelier than ever Rhaenys. Just as you are.”
> 
> His sister blushed prettily and lowered her eyes as she giggled. Once at their rooms, they bided each other good night and Aegon closed his door.
> 
> Sleep never came that night and he tossed and turned until the very late hours. When exhaustion took over his eyelids were finally closed. Alas it proved to be a hasty sleep and before long he woke up feeling agitated and soaked in sweat.
> 
> The next morning Aegon approached Visenya again, and again his request to speak to her was declined.
> 
> This repeated itself for several days and every night he woke up agitated and drenched in sweat.
> 
> A fortnight later, Aegon was in in the courtyard, sitting next to his sleeping dragon, the huge and black Balerion. Every now and then he would caress his muzzle and the great dragon would almost purr in response.
> 
> There was a strong wind that night and it smelled of salt and sulphur.
> 
> Aegon took a deep breath and stood.
> 
> His feet took him to the insides of the castle and to the tower where Visenya’s room was located. Her door was unlocked and Aegon entered closing it behind himself.
> 
> Dozens of candles were still lit yet his sister was deeply asleep.
> 
> The covers of her bed were pushed back, and he saw her feminine body covered with nothing but a thin white nightgown that accentuated her curves.
> 
> His gaze focused on her long and muscular legs and her thick thighs and wide hips. She was not at all unpleasant to gaze.
> 
> Almost as if he was pulled by an invisible force, he found himself siting on her bed and brushing his fingertips over her sun-kissed skin, so alike his own.
> 
> With a sharp movement Visenyra sat up and pulled out a dragon-bone dagger under her pillow pressing it against Aegon’s throat. He recognized the weapon immediately; it had been given to her by their father for her fifteenth name day.
> 
> "Have you lost your mind, Visenya? Why would you sleep with a dagger under your pillow? What’s next?! Are you going to go fetch Dark Sister?!”
> 
> She smiled.
> 
> “We are too close for me to have enough space to pull a sword brother. Besides, I was waiting for you.”
> 
> “How?!” he demanded “How could you know I would come here during the middle of the night?!”
> 
> “Oh I knew you would come Aegon. You are stubborn and I knew my refusal to hear your pathetic apologies would not move you from your goal. Besides, I have noted how your eyes linger on me these past days… and not as a brother would look.”
> 
> As her arms relaxed a bit, Aegon quickly grabbed her wrist and removed the dagger from her hands throwing it to the side. Before she could react, he pinned her to the bed and his lips met hers, but Visenya wasn’t ready to let him be in control.
> 
> Her hands went to the inside of his tunic and she ran her fingernails through his muscular back so hard, she was sure she had drawn blood.
> 
> That did nothing to discourage Aefon who continued to kiss her.
> 
> This time he bit her lower lip before forcing her to part her lips and to allow his tongue entrance into her mouth. Her tongue however almost wrestled with his mimicking how they fought each other in the courtyard with their swords.
> 
> The kiss was hot, and hungry and all consuming.
> 
> Wanting more, Aegon grabbed the collar of her nightgown and before she could protest, he ripped the fabric in half. Visenya laughed and allowed him to undress her completely as she bit his ear.
> 
> When she was completely naked Aegon stopped for a moment to look at her.
> 
> “Well?” she asked irritated “Are you going to just gawk at me?!”
> 
> Her hash tone did not discourage him.
> 
> “You are so… beautiful….”
> 
> She truly was. Her legs were long and muscular, but her waist was so thin he could circle it with his two hands, her stomach was flat and hard and her breasts were big and round with vast pink nipples.
> 
> Without losing any time Visenya also undressed him, throwing his clothes to the side while Aegon kissed her neck and gently moved to her breasts biting and nipping at her nipples.
> 
> Her hands touched his manhood and he hissed. He had other plans though, so he removed her hand from him and continued to kiss her down her stomach until he reached the place between her legs.
> 
> Her sex was covered by a layer of silver pubic hair a shade darker than her hair.
> 
> His hand longed to touch her and he shoved a finger into her. She was incredibly wet and tight, and her flesh was hot. His movements were slow and cautious at first but when he saw the delight in her purple eyes, he moved a bit to hard into her and she flinched.
> 
> “Can you be more careful Aegon?! I never had anything in there in case you are wondering!” she protested as his fingers hit her barrier.
> 
> He didn’t apologize but he did smile as a boy caught doing something he shouldn’t.
> 
> “You are gentler than you like to admit Visenya.” He teased.
> 
> She rolled her eyes at him looking annoyed.
> 
> “Perhaps I can give you pleasure in a different way then…” Aegon said as he recalled some of the things Orys had told him he had learned from his visits to the brothels in the island.
> 
> Visenya was curious and despite her will to submit she laid on the bed and allowed him to spread her legs.
> 
> She saw him moving his head between them and once his mouth was on her womanhood, she rurrended to her brother’s touch.
> 
> The sensation was strange at first, as his tongue moved over her lower lips and at her virgin entrance.
> 
> Aegon dragged his tongue along her slit and Visenya, forgetting any sense of shame or embarrassment let out a loud moan.
> 
> He left his place between her thigs to cover her mouth.
> 
> “Do you want the entire castle to hear us Visenya?!”
> 
> “I can’t say that I care.” She replied as she shoved his head back to her sex, a clear sign that she wanted him to continue.
> 
> He obeyed her wishes and his tongue continue to tease her opening. When he moved it to the little pearl of flesh, Visenya’s breathing grew short.
> 
> Her thighs pressed against his head and he removed his tongue replacing it with two fingers making small circles.
> 
> He felt her entire body trembling as her climax washed over her and she moaned loudly.
> 
> After it was over, she raised her head and let out the closest thing Visenya had ever had to a girly giggle.
> 
> “This is better than fighting!” she told him as she regained her breath.
> 
> “It’s your turn brother!”
> 
> She told him a few moment later as she pushed him to the bed and opened her mouth to take in his manhood. Her hot tongue licking him over the slit of his lower head.
> 
> His breathing because raged and he had to stop himself from shouting as Visenya squeezed her lips around the head of his cock and her tongue moved from the base to the tip, and to the base again.
> 
> It didn’t take long for his release to come. He meant to warn her, but she only sucked harder and she took every last drop of his hot seed.
> 
> “Better than fighting!” he agreed when he was able to breathe again.
> 
> They lay on her bed together, both naked and staring into the ceiling. Visenya was the one to break the silence.
> 
> “It’s late baby brother. You should go back to your bed.”
> 
> Her dark purple eyes met his and he laughed.
> 
> Without another word he stood and gathered his clothes before leaving Visenya.
> 
> Three turns of the moon later, Visenya and Aegon were wedded to each other in a traditional valyrian ceremony at Dragonstone.
> 
> No one ever found about the many secret visits he payed her during those months and when later Aegon took Rhaenys to wife as well, people whispered he had wed Visenya for duty and Rhaenys for desire.
> 
> They also whispered he spent a night with Visenya for every ten nights he spent with Rhaenys, and they were right.
> 
> The lightness and laughter in him all belonged to Rhaenys, but the darkest parts of him were of Visenya alone.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to start with a favorite couple. Before I even read the Fire and the bloοd I had loved Aegon But Visenya was my favorite queen.  
The relationship between them is of particular interest because of their dynamic characters. I hope you enjoyed it.  
See you later with even more couples Of the House Targaryen.


	2. Maegor the Cruel - Rhaena Targaryen A Ghost in the abyss of her heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghosts of this castle could not harm me more than the ghosts I have in my soul. My two ghosts will stay with me until my death… I'm sure they're together now, waiting for me.

Maegor the Cruel/Rhaena Targaryen

A Ghost in the abyss of her heart

Harrenhal 62 A.C

The icy winds that blow outside her windows make the princess move closer to the fires that burn in the great stone fireplace.

She watches the flames dance and crackle. In her delicate hands she holds a cup of Arbor red.

The years have passed and her once long silver-blonde hair is now turning white. Her once slender and elegant body has lost its curves and her smile as also lost its appeal. The only thing that remains as beautiful as ever are her lilac eyes.

She is wearing a white nightgown and a thick black robe that hide her body well.

The warm fires and the sweet wine would pose a pleasant night for anyone. Anyone but her.

There are ghosts in Harrenhal, but none of them haunt her as the ghosts of her past.

As she closes her eyes, her mind is filled with memories. Memories she had tried to burry deep inside herself but keep re-surfacing.

"Are you certain about your decision, Rhaena?" she hears Jaehaerys’s asking her.

“Perhaps a marriage with a good and honourable lord will help heal your wounds sister.” Her young sister, the sweet and kind Alysanne adds.

“I gave my last husband as a meal to my dragon Alysanne! If you make me take another, I will eat him myself this time!”

“You could stay with us in the Keep, there would be a place in the Small Council for you Rhaena.” Jaehaerys continues in a last attempt to change her mind.

“You are a sweet brother Jaehaerys. But I assure you, you wouldn’t care much for my advices.” She told him laughing with her lilac eyes shining.

“You shouldn’t stay in Harrenhal Rhaena! This place is haunted, everyone knows it!” the Good Queen said with terror in her voice as she embraced her older sister.

“I also have my ghosts Ally. So mayhaps I am fitted for this place.” Rhaena replied with a sombre look on her face.

Th next morning she flew her dragon to Harrenhal.

Since then the huge ruins that were the black castle had become her refuge and Rhaena spent her days there, flying on Dreamfyre less and less. She had hoped some of her memories faded and yet the only thing that was beginning to fade was herself.

She hugged her robe as if it was a real person and her lilac eyes were filled with tears.

Rhaena thought she had been done with tears years ago when she had promised herself, she would never show weakness again. Bust as she closed her eyes, she felt the fiery flames warming her body and her heart was overwhelmed by sadness and memories.

Thirteen days after she has smuggled her daughters to the other side of the Narrow Sea, he finally found her and sent for her.

Balerion was the first to feel the presence of Dreamfyre in the blue skies above the Red Keep, but much to Rhaena’s surprise it was her uncle she found waiting for her in the courtyard.

“I didn’t expect you to be waiting for me here uncle. I was sure one of your stupid minions would do so, or one of the servants!”

Her words are cold but not as much as her heart.

She looked at him with contempt yet Maegor only smiled.

“I am glad to see you again Rhaena. The last time I saw you, you were a beautiful maiden of seven and ten who loved to spend her days flying on her dragon.”

Rhaena eyed him furious.

“I trust you didn’t send me here to talk about such nonsense!”

“I always thought you were smarter than people gave you credit for.”

“Perchance the women you associate with are just too stupid and you forgot what being smart is like.” She replied with contempt in her gaze.

“I could kill you with a single swing of my sword my sweet niece, but that would feel wrong to do so close to our wedding day…”

“You can kill me now uncle! Because there will be no wedding!” she spat at him.

“And turn your sweet daughters into orphans? Maybe this will make you think better about our marriage but do remember that I am not famous for my patience.”

"My daughters were orphaned the day you killed their father, uncle!" 

Rhaena's voice was full of hatred, but Maegor didn't seem to care about his niece's feelings. He approached her face, and his wild purple eyes met her lilac.

"Their father was a fool, like my brother. He could swear allegiance to me or leave and go to live on the other side of the Narrow Sea, but he didn't... He could have lived there with you and your daughters. Yet he chose to throw his life away like the silly little boy he was.”

Maegor’s eyes studied her.

“It would be a shame that after the loss of their father your daughters would have to feel the loss of their mother too don’t you think Rhaena?”

Rhaena’s eyes met his.

“In whatever case it matters not. My daughters are strong and most important of all, they are safe away and away from you.”

She felt a small satisfaction in telling him that.

Maegor smiled and as on cue, a tall and thin woman with dark long hair appeared in the courtyard. With them were two girls dressed in black and red with long silver hair…

“My daughters!” Rhaena yelled being unable to hide her shock and her fear, her voice filled with despair.

“You thought you could hide them from me Rhaena… that was a stupid thing to do. I always get what I want in the end. You should know that by now after what happened to your brothers!” he paused for a moment “So you see, your daughters are here now, and their happiness depends on you. Our wedding will take place in three days. I suggest you use this time to get ready. The other women are already here.”

“What other women?!” Rhaena asked.

“My advisors have suggested that I take more than one wife this time to increase my chances of having a male heir. Actually, each of them brought forward a ridiculous proposal… my Master of Coin suggested to m his sister, a woman with more name days than I have because she was fertile. I heard him and then send him to my Maester with his head separated from his body.”

Rhaena looked at him with disgust.

When he pulled her arm, she felt her body shiver with fear.

“Don’t give me that look. It was killing the fools of Westeros that made me a king!”

As Rhaena tried to break free of his grip their bodies came close and she fet a strange sensation.

Maegor continued to talk and explain his plans to her.

“As I was saying taking three wives will triple my chances of having a son. Taking you will insure I have a proper heir, fitting of the Targaryen name.”

Princess Rhaena looked at him with nothing but contempt in her eyes, yet she made no gesture of disobedience.

Pleased with what he saw, Maegor summoned his knights of the Kingsguard.

“Ser Owen, see to it that my niece is escorted to the fort.”

Rhaena felt despair as she walked through the corridors of the castle. The place that had once been noisy in full of life when her father ruled was no gloomy and quiet.

Soon they reached her chambers and she was left alone in there, though guards were of course assigned to guard her doors. The rooms were big and luxurious and from her windows she could see the waters stretching out to Blackwater Bay.

_ A comfortable prison he has granted me. But a prison all the same. _ She thought to herself.

She heard distant cries and prayers and she soon realize that the noise came from the lower floors of her room. She refused to think much on the subject, as she rather not know the details.

A few moments later there was a knock on her door, and she smiled with genuine happiness as her daughters walked into her rooms. She hugged them both tightly and closed her eyes trying to fight back the tears.

The septa that brought them took a deep bow and left leaving them alone.

She filled her daughters will kisses and she promised them all would be well.

That night, the princess fell asleep thinking about the decision that would seal her fate. She would say her vows and marry her uncle, but she would do so forced and she would not obey him any more than she had to, to keep her daughters safe.

Two more nights passed, in the morning of the third day, princess Rhaena, dressed in the red and black of her House, was escorted by Ser Owen Bush to the sept.

Lady Elinor Costayne cried and looked with grief at her three sons whole Lady Jeyne Westerling was praying while she held the hand of her only son.

Throughout the wedding, the brides continued to cry and pray, not the princess though.

Everyone had expected her to make a scene, yet her daughter’s lives were on the line so Rhaena remained quiet as a statue speaking when asked to speak and remaining quiet the rest of the time.

When the king announced that the marriage would be consummated that night between him and his three brides and that he would visit each one of them separately, the two ladies erupted into sobs.

Rhaena was the blood of the dragon though, and without a single tear, she took one of the knifes during the banquet and hid it under her cloak. She had decided she would kill him that night rather than let him have her.

It was the hour of the ghosts when finally, the doors were opened and King Maegor made his appearance, accompanied by two nights of the Kingsguard, who immediately left the rooms.

Rhaenyra sat in the middle of her big bed wearing a thin white nightgown. Her hair a torrent of silver-gold curls that fell on her shoulders.

Her eyes shined bright with rage.

Her uncle sat at the edge of her bed and reached for a flag of wine on the table near. He filled a cup for himself and another for Rhaena and handed it to her.

“Drink” he ordered. “I would like to have something more exciting than you with your legs spread as I pound into you and you try not to cry.”

“You think I am interested in giving you an ounce of pleasure?! I would rather die!”

Maegor gave her a cruel smile.

“You and I share the same blood my little bird.” He whispered as he brought his head close to hers.

“I am not some stupid bird! I am a dragon!”

“Bird or dragon it doesn’t matter! A bird can be closed in its cage and a dragon can be held to the ground if the chains are strong enough! And a bigger dragon can also crush the neck of a smaller dragon with his teeth.”

As he spoke, Rhaena moved her hand under the pillows and her fingers brushed against the cold metal.

King Maegor pulled her body to his own and his tongue invaded her mouth.

His kiss was fierce but passionate and Rhaena felt angry with herself when she realized she was starting to enjoy it. She felt ashamed and guilty.

When her uncle pulled back however, he noted that her hand was under the pillow.

Rhaena feared she had been caught but her uncle made no move to grab her hand. Instead he stood and took his robe off standing in front of her as naked as he was in his name day.

His body was impressive. He was tall with a large chest, a strong back and heavy shoulders as well as well-defined abdominal muscles and muscular legs.

That combined with his short silver hair, purple eyes, and his close-cut silver beard made him a handsome almost irresistible man.

Rhaena kept her eyes on him, while her hand closed itself around the handle of the knife.

“You can try to kill me and face the consequences, or you can remove your hand from under there and we can both pretended you weren’t about to do what you were about to do. You are a smart girl Rhaena so consider your choices carefully.” He told her as he sat next to her again and looked her in the eye.

Rhaena moved her face closer to his and holding her knife tightly she pulled it from under the pillow in one swift movement.

For a few seconds she thought about driving the dagger deep into his chest stabbing his heart and putting an end to his miserable life.

But when his hand caught hers, she let go of the knife and with her other hand grabbed her uncle’s hair and pulled his face to hers as they lips met in a searing kiss.

Her uncle’s hand slipped under her nightgown and he begun to touch her body. Any coherent thought was gone from her head.

Swiftly he removed her nightgown and threw it to the side leaving her bare before him.

In one movement she was lying on her back with her legs parted and he lied between them.

She felt him kissing her breasts and biting on her nipples before he trailed kisses along her abdomen as he continued to move further down.

Rhaena ran her fingernails over his back though it did not seem to bother him. When his face reached her womanhood, she threw her head back.

His short bear tickled her lower lips but the sensation of his tongue on her clitoris overshadowed everything else.

He easily placed two fingers inside of her and she moaned as he moved them in and out of her. She was angry at herself for enjoying the sensations he was bringing her, but she couldn’t resist them.

She tried in vain to convince herself that it wasn’t right, but her body was betraying her.

She suddenly felt him filling her with his manhood and she gasped in surprise. He was definitely very large, and she felt herself being stretched.

But King Maegor was not violent or savage with her as she had expected. His movements were slow at first, and he only increased his speed after he made sure Rhaena was fine and that she was enjoying herself as well.

Rhaena’s body responded to his movements and she found herself moving her hips upwards meeting his thrusts. When her body begun to twitch and tremble, as the waves of pleasure hit her, she saw a wild joy in her uncle’s eyes.

As her climax hit her, she felt a mix of shame and pleasure and she had to shut her eyes. She couldn’t bear to face him. The man who had usurped her brother, the man who had made her daughters his orphans and who had captured them, the man who had done so many unspeakable things, bringing her pleasure.

When her breath begun to steady itself again, she felt his body shake and heard his grunt as she felt him emptying his seed into her.

Instead of simply falling over her, he supported his weight with his arms and fell next to her on the bed as to not crush her with his weight.

“I want you to know the others got no special treatment from me as you have. To me they were nothing but a whole to fill my seed with. But you have my blood Rhaena, you deserve more than that. And there may be other privileges for you too if you behave…”

She let out a dry laugh.

“What privileges expect a chained dragon?! And why should I believe I am anything more than a whole for you to shove your cock in as the others are?!” she angrily asked him.

Maegor’s purple eyes met hers.

“I have decided to name your eldest daughter Aerea my heir until I have a son. When he is born, I will betroth him to her, and she will be queen one day.”

“And Rhaella?! What will you do to my other daughter?”

“Rhaella is a quiet and she is scared of her own shadow, but I have been told she is an intelligent girl. She is to be sent to Oldtown and to train to become a septa one day.”

Silence fell between them as king Maegor rose from their bed and he put his black robe back on.

When he looked back at Rhaena, he found her motionless on her bed.

“I hope having your daughters near you can raise your mood. And you should also know you are the only one who will have such privilege. The sons of my other wives will be shipped of back to their families and away from court. You have the freedom to do as you please during your days.”

“My freedom?! When I am followed by knights of the Kingsguard and servants everywhere?! What freedom is that?!” Rhaena angrily demanded.

Maegor stretched his hand towards her and caressed her face.

“You like to fly don’t you Rhaena? I do too. And there is no greater freedom than on dragon back.”

Maegor smiled to her showing his white teeth.

Rhaena felt strange. She did not believe that man even knew how to smile.

In the next few days, Rhaena observed that Queen Elinor and Queen Jeyne would often look at her with strange and suspicious eyes.

A few weeks later Rhaena heard the servants gossip that only the princess was visited every night by the king, even when she had her moon’s blood. And when in a warm spring morning people saw Dreamfyre and Balerion flying side by side, they whispered that she was no prisoner of the king.

The two dragons continued to fly side by side in the skies and Maegor’s nightly visits never stopped. Neither the announcement of Queen Elinor and Queen Jeyne’s pregnancies changed anything. He gave the two women more servants to care for them and some gifts as a reward, but everything else remained the same.

Unlike them, Rhaena’s stomach remained as thin as ever. Whatever the case Maegor rarely left her side and he started to sleep in her rooms for the entire nights, sometimes even summoning Rhaena to his own apartments and having her stay there.

She never could explain when her feelings begun to change but she did start to feel more comfortable next to him, and one of her fondest memories to that day was the day they had taken Aerea to fly for the first time on Balerion.

Three moons before the specified date of birth, queen Jeyne complained that she was not feeling well, and fell into the birthing bed, but neither she nor the baby survived.

The same happened later and with the baby of Queen Elinor although she survived the birth, sickly and weak.

Maegor’s wrath on the mysterious dark-haired women form Pentos was terrible to behold and from that day onwards he rarely spent one moment apart from Rhaena. He continued to hope she was his final chance of having an heir, but it never happened.

It had been a year since the morning she arrived at King’s Landind and made to marry him when she heard her mother and her siblings Jaehaerys and Alysanne were safe on Storm’s End. Lord Rogar Baratheon had sworn to host them and to protect them, but he had not stopped there. He called his bannermen and publicly said her brother Jaehaerys was the true and lawful king.

The day she escaped she had been laying beside him right after he had his pleasure. She might care for him but she had not forgotten about what he had done to her and to hers.

She got out of bed and she dressed hastily.

Before she left, she threw him one last glance and gave him one last kiss. And then, she took Blackfyre with her and went straight to Aearea’s room to take her as well.

Only when Dreamfyre took off, in the dark morning sky, did the guards understood that Rhaena Targaryen, the Queen and prisoner of her uncle and king Maegor escaped from her prison, with her daughter and the king’s sword.

The sun had risen when they arrived at the Storm's End. Jaehaerys and Alysanne embraced their sister while their mother cried with relief.

"I tried to kill him Jae," she said between sobbing in her little brother, "I tried to kill him the night of our wedding, but I couldn’t. Please forgive me!”

“You are safe and back to us. That’s all that matters!” he replied, but Rhaena's heart was full of sadness. 

Everyone believed that Maegor's reaction would be angry and violent, but they were wrong. He did kill the knights in charge of guarding Dreamfyre though.

He ordered the Grand Measter to send ravens to all supporters and lords who had pleaged allegiance to him, but day after day, more and more lords were pleading allegiance to Jaehaerys. 

In an attempt to bring Rhaena back to Kings Landing and Jaehaerys to resign his claim to Iron Throne, he ordered Princess Rhaella to be brought to court from Oldtown, but Lord Hightower imprisoned his emissary, fearing that Maegor wanted to kill the little princess.

As the military force of the young Jaehaerys grew, Meagor called his military council, but found that the remaining forces were small. It was the hour of the wolf when the council ended, and Maegor was left alone in the throne room.

The news of his death became known the next day. Jaehaerys, Alysanne and Rhaena flew with their dragons from Storm's End to Kings Landing and occupied Red Keep. 

King Maegor’s body was given to the flames as was customary for members of House Targaryen, and a second pyre was set that day for his personal belongings.

When Jaehaerys and Alysanne left the outer courtyard for the Small Council, Rhaena snuck into her uncle's rooms. The servants had burned most of his stuff, but Rhaena found his robe, the one he wore on their wedding night. She picked it up in a hurry and hid her under her cloak.

Queen Rhaena did not reveal the truth to anyone even though everyone noticed that the smile had disappeared from her lips.

She revealed nothing to her beloved siblings.

Nor when Princess Aerea disappeared with Balerion and Alysanne asked how did a little girl had the courage to approach the Black Dread.

The truth was that Aerea has never feared Balerion and had liked Maegor who until the last day of her stay, in the Red Keep, called her "My princess.".

When the news of Aerea's death arrived in Rhaena, her heart broke into a thousand pieces, and she decided to leave for Harrenhal, even if Alysanne objected, saying the castle was haunted.

_ _

_ The ghosts of this castle could not harm me more than the ghosts I have in my soul. My two ghosts will stay with me until my death… I'm sure they're together now, waiting for me.  _ She thought, while she was lying in her cold bed without taking out the old black robe.

It was a way to feel him next to her, now that he was dead.

He went to her dreams every night, and she never wanted to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maegor is not one of my favorite characters, and the truth is that, while I was reading Fire and Blood, I considered him a cruel character. I especially liked the shot with the dagger. This, and most importantly, an amazing entit I saw gave me the idea of writing a special chapter for them. Of course the truth is far from that particular chapter, but that is the magic of a fic.   
I await your impressions and suggestions for the next couple you will want to see.   
The amazing work that gave me the inspiration to write about Meagor you can see it here: https://66.media.tumblr.com/ec3353b8ce332be177a895b4237483fa/ac1e2f5282fb5d63-81/s1280x1920/5c5611118d7b52eec5a2dc4b47844654740f17e2.pnj


	3. Baela Targaryen - Jacaerys Velaryon, You're the part of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the light of my life Baela… I will love you forever.” He tells her.
> 
> She feels the same, but she doesn’t say it. She was never good with feelings. Rhaena used to say she got that from their father.

Dragonstone 130 A.C.

<https://youtu.be/YpI6FWVz6_8>

Baela/Jacaerys

You're the part of me

Her rooms are silent and almost completely dark. The only light source comes from the small candle next to her bed.

She stares silently at the candle as her soul is filled with disappointment.

The argument she had with Jaecaerys about their future had not had the outcome she had hoped for.

He had been cold and abrupt with her, nothing like the boy she had grown up with, but very much as a young man at war trying to act older than his years.

Luke’s death still lingered in Dragontone, and everybody still grieved for the young prince.

When she understood that her conversation with Jace would take them nowhere, she had opted to leave for her rooms.

“Baela! Open the door please!” Jaecaery’s voice was low, almost a whisper and a clear sign he had come to her chambers alone.

She felt her heart beating faster and her face becoming red at the thought of being alone with him. Though they had grown together, and when their parents had first married, they even bathed together, as they both grew, her septas and the maesters at Dragonstone insisted that they should be kept apart, and certain familiarities should be avoided. For long moons they had not been alone together, much less in her chambers.

Baela opens the door and finds Jace there. He quickly enters her rooms and she close the door after he passes.

He stares at her with his brown eyes. They reminded Baela of honey, as they were so warm and so sweet. His lips are plump, as his mother’s, and she thinks he has a mouth made for sin.

Before she can say anything, Jace takes her face into his hands and kisses her.

Baela eagerly responds to his kiss, and though they have kissed each other many times, mostly out of curiosity or when they were younger and saw their own parents kissing, this tome it’s different.

As they part, they embrace each other and for a while they stay in each other’s arms without speaking. Their eyes though say everything.

She is the one who breaks the silence.

"I didn't expect you to come here after our conversation Jace.”

" I thought about what you said... I was cold with you, but I did it because I don't want you to get hurt! You are a part of me Baela!”

“I know you Jace, I have for many years! I know you would never hurt me on purpose. But I want to be with you! I want to be your wife!”

“You know very well that I want the same. But we are at war Baela!”

“I want to fight alongside you with my dragon! I want to fight as you do and to stand by your side. And if any of us should perish, I want us to die as man and wife!”

“This is dangerous Baela! War is no game! My brother Luke is dead. My mother still mourns for him. Your father is in Harrenhal and with him gone, I must lead our cause. I am the Prince of Dragonstone now, and I must act like it!”

“I know Jace, and I want to stand by you! I want to help you!”

“I know you do but this is something I must do on my own. And what I want for you to do is to stay safe!”

His last sentence made her blush. Usually she would protest whenever he disagreed with her or when he was being sentimental towards her. But war… war had a way to make people see what really mattered.

Jace lowers his eyes, and he avoids her gaze.

He is afraid. She can see that he is. How hard does Jacaerys tried to be the Prince of Dragonstone. To be a brave warrior, fit of calling himself Targaryen. But only she knew he was still the same boy she had grown up with.

“I understand what you are going through, and I want to be by your side! This is why we are betrothed to each other! So, I can help you, and you me…”

“I want us to live our lives together Jace. I have been with you since I was a child, but I am grown now. I am a woman.”

“The most beautiful woman in the world!” Jace said as he caressed her face with his hand.

Her lilac eyes shone as bright as two precious jewels, and her lips were the colour of wild strawberries.

“I love you Jace. Not as the boy who played with me every day when we were children, but as the man you are now!”

“And I love you Baela! I intend to soon honour the promise of our betrothal and make up my wife. But first I must get my brother safe. Aegon and Viserys are still very young and they are easy targets here… I plan to send them to Pentos until the war is done. Afterwards we will wed! Right before we attack King’s Landing.”

“We will attack King’s Landing?” Baela asks as she tries to hide the fear she feels.

He nodded.

“This war will soon come to an end. The Iron Throne belongs to my mother and my uncle Aegon must be removed!”

Jace notes her frightened gaze and he embraces her.

“There’s no need for you to worry. Our plan will not fail. Besides, your father and our grandfather together? What man can stop them?”

Baela had to laugh at his words.

“Soon the throne will be ours.”

“The Sea Snake and the Rogue Prince?” Baela asked, “I think you may be right Jace.”

They stared at each other and Baela smiled. Jace’s eyes were stuck on her face, looking at her very intensely.

“I can’t wait for our wedding night.” He bluntly confessed.

Baela raised an eyebrow.

“And why would we need to wait that long? Aren’t we to be wed soon?”

He was about to protest, ever the kind and well-behaved prince he was, but Baela spoke before he had a chance.

“Come on, no one has to know! It will just be our secret!”

The Dance, the war, was hardly a time for lovers or love, but at that moment they were just two young people in love.

Their lips met again and this time their kiss was more passionate, like a fire has been lit within them,

Baela immediately removes his cloak and his doublet.

Although Jace has none of the typical Targaryen features of the silver hair and the purple eyes, he is still the most striking boy she ever seen. Then again, his mother was called the most beautiful woman there was…

Jace is tall and muscular and he has a strong back.

His dark hair is thick and curly, and his face has two lovely dimples when he smiles.

His fingers are soft and tender as he removes her red tunic.

Baela is thin and her breasts are small, as almost everything else on her, and unlike Jace her hair is silver and her eyes purple, attesting to her valyrian descent.

His hand touches her heir as she kisses his neck.

A few moments later they are in bed together, naked as their name days.

A part of Baela feels frightened but his movements were tender and cautious. His hands tenderly touch her breasts as his lips kiss her.

She felt herself becoming more and more aroused, and she also grows bolder. She kisses his body from his chest to his abdomen. She meant to go lower, but he stops her and instead he is the one who is moving from her slim stomach to between her legs.

Jace’s lips kiss her inner thighs before he moves his mouth and his tongue to her core where he licks and teases her opening. Baela feels her body twitching and she moans as he continues to move. His tongue is hot, and she is more than ready for him.

She pulls him back to her and kisses him tasting herself upon his lips. It arouses her even more and her hand drops to his manhood making Jace sigh.

-Let’s do it…- she gasps.

He replaces her hand with his and guides himself inside of her. Baela feels a sharp pain though it does not last and soon it is replaced with pleasure.

Their releases happen almost at the same time, and Jaece covers Baela’s mouth with his so no one hears her moans.

Afterwards they lay next to each other and Baela lays her head on his strong chest.

That stay awake until dawn talking… making plans for their future.

“You are the light of my life Baela… I will love you forever.” He tells her.

She feels the same, but she doesn’t say it. She was never good with feelings. Rhaena used to say she got that from their father.

Jace tells her he has to leave, and she doesn’t protest. Baela watches as he dresses himself.

Before he goes, he kisses her again and again, and when he is standing by her door he smiles again, and she smiles back giggling. How she loved the little dimples on his face…

She lays in bed, a smile still on her face long before he goes, and as the sun rises, she dreams of her wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, love stories don't always have a happy ending.  
I have mixed feelings about this couple 😢  
I hope you enjoyed it, I expect your comments and suggestions for new couples that you want to see here 😍  
Soon comes a new couple with a special history  
😘


	4. Baelon the Brave - Viserra Targaryen  Passion Among The Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you want to prove Viserra? That there no man can resist you? "
> 
> "Oh, I already know that Baelon. Most men were foolish enough to do anything I asked.. But not you. "

Baelon the Brave Viserra Targaryen

Passion among the Shadows

Red Keep 89 A.C

The Spring Prince was walking back to his bedroom after a long day.

He had attended a meeting of his father's Small Council, and then he had worked on an issue entrusted to him by King Jaehaerys.

Of course, he had conversations with various Lords during the day, and wih the time he had in his disposal, he hadd visited his mother, good queen Alysanne, instead of resting.

Alysanne seemed anxious as she noticed the color on her son's face, but Baelon assured her that he was well and was going to visit his sons before going to bed.

_How could I tell her that the wound in my heart is still bleeding? Nothing else matters after Alyssa's death Prince_ thought, and continued to climb the stone steps that led him to his chamber.

_Nothing, except the two sons Alyssa left behind._

  
No woman had taken her place in the Prince's life after he had refused to marry again.

He had devoted his life to his two strong sons, Viserys and Daemon, as well, as to ruling the kingdom, after the death of his brother Aemon, the king named him Prince of Dragonstone.

Despite the prince's refusal to marry again his presence did not go unnoticed by the young ladies of the court,being a handsome man, with long silver hair, light purple eyes and thin but strong body.

_Sure, some of them want a son with silver hair and purple eyes. Well, none of them feel real interest in me. They only want to be queens, they're beautiful but full of vanity.  
_

He had noticed their eyes, mostly out of curiosity, and he was sure that they were wetting their small clothes in the thought that he would take them to his chambers, and leave his seed in their wombs, but that would never happen.

_There is no place in my bed for any woman after Alyssa's death. Besides, no one could compare with her. Not even Viserra._

The thought of his little sister who had died two years earlier filled him with grief.

_If I were nicer to her now she would still be alive, she would have married Lord Manderly and had a son with him._  


  
A black cat passed in front of him when he was approaching the door of his chamber, but he didn't seem to look after her.

' Tomorrow will be another,better day, ' he promised to himself and with steady hands he turned the door handle. 

His room was bright and warm, the servants had lit a small fire in the hearth, while some scattered lit candles were the source of light.

The prince took his clothes off and lain down on the bed, but as he touched the empty side of the bed, where Alyssa used to sleep, he sighed.

Then he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. His body was quite heavy when he felt a female presence beside him.

"Weren't you expecting me Baelon?"

The prince looked with amazement in his eyes the woman with the silver-gold hair and the dark purple eyes lying next to him.

"Viserra, what are you doing here? You're dead!"

"Oh, my sweet brother, are you sure about this?"

_I am sleeping, _the prince thought.  
_It's just a dream._ But when he opened his eyes, Viserra continued being beside him wearing only a thin white dress, Under which her juicy curves were being shaped.

"Why did you come here? I told you there was no future for us! "

"I have come to take what you have denied me, Baelon, you should be mine and I yours, you should not have refused me!"

"I couldn't take you as my wife, Viserra, my heart belongs to Alyssa!"

"It doesn't matter now, you won't deny me a second time Baelon."

The prince felt his throat dry, as her hand touched his naked body.

"It's not right. I don't have feelings for you. I already told you that the last time."

Despite the prince's intense protest, she continued to gently touch his naked body.

To his dismay, he felt his body respond possitively to her touch.

"Stop, please, you must not touch me. My heart belongs to Alyssa, I can not do that. " 

The Princess laughed and raised her eyes to his.

"Well, if your heart only belongs to Alyssa, doesn't mean that your cock belongs to her as well".

And with rapid movement she grabbed andstarted playing with his manhood.  
Bealon's breath became heavy as his body was captivated to his sister's movements.

In Vissera's face there was a look of amusement, as a few minutes later the Prince of Spring came leaving a tremendous amount of cum on her hands.

"Can you go now, please? You got what you wanted, I'm not a toy you can play with! " 

He told her ,almost embarrassed, with his head down and an angry voice, but that didn't convince her to leave him alone.

He smiled wickedly, and approached his face.

"Are we done?"She asked with irony in her voice "Υou probably mean we're just getting started, my sweet brother! "

"What do you want to prove Viserra? That there no man can resist you? "

"Oh, I already know that Baelon. Most men were foolish enough to do anything I asked.. But not you. "

"I didn't have time to deal with your vanity, Viserra.I was not what you wanted after all. It was the crown I wiould have after father's death."

"I came and waited for you naked in this bed... I begged you but you never understood!"

The prince looked at her confused, the wounded tone in her voice made his heart hurt.

"What do you mean, what was I supposed to understand?"

"It doesn't matter now, you're mine tonight!"  
She answered, took off her dress with a quick flick, and kissed him passionately.

Baelon was unable to react in front of her eerie charm. Besides, it would be a lie if he said she wasn't pretty.  
She had big deep purple eyes, round lips and long silver and gold long hair.

Her waist was slim, and her legs thin and long. She had a small chest with two big, dark pink, nipples but the real miracle was her sex.  
Between her legs was her female flower, covered with a thin silver bush.

"What do you want from me, little sister ? I want to hear it! "  
He told her, while she approaching her face to his throat.

"I want you! I want to feel you inside of me, Baelon " Viserra whispered to him and bit him gently.  
A red sign of love appeared on his pale skin and he, without losing time, caught her waist with strong hands and threw her into bed. 

He kissed her passionately all over her body and brought his fingers inside her.  
Viserra moaned of pleasure and small drops appeared on the skin between her legs. 

'' I will not let you make cum so easy" he whispered "this time you will be mine , in any way I want!  
You win Viserra, I'm a man like everyone else and I want to have you. "

Her body trembled under his weight when he entered her but a few minutes later Viserra took him all.  
Baelon was holding her tightly from the waist and their union was fierce and passionate.

_It was strange that all the castle had not gathered outside his door due to them coupling_, the Prince thought and in that moment Viserra left a loud moan.

Some moments later her body trembled with a strong orgasm, while the Prince had reached his own climax, filling her with his seed.

''We should go to Maester Elysar to give her moon tea"the prince said to himself as Viserra stood up from the bed. 

  
"Don't go, stay with me a little longer!" Said the Spring Prince but Viserra was already at the door.

"My sweet brother I have to go now, I got what I wanted, but maybe I'll come back!"

"But you're naked, you can't walk out of my bedroom without wearing any clothes!" the prince protested, but she laughed, and disappeared from his chambers.

A few minutes later Baelon felt that the space around him was cold and dark, while the smell of lavender lingered in the room.

  
He opened his eyes and looked around.

The fire was off, and the only light in the room came from a candle, its flame flickering in the dark, whilst the window opposite the bed was open.

The Spring Prince got up hastily from the bed, lit some candles, wore his cloak and called his servants. They arrived immediately, closed the window, and soon a new fire was lit in the hearth and his chamber was warm again.

'It was only just a dream, a strange dream.... I have been alone for a long time, without the company of a woman and my mind is playing games at me..'

he said to himself as he returned to his empty bed, but at that moment he noticed a white owl flying out of his window.

The next morning, after dressing up in a hurry, he visited the chambers of King Jaehaerys and Queen Alysanne.  
His sons were already there and everyone's mood was uplifted, although Alysanne was looking suspiciously at Baelon.

Later, Baelon the Brave ,after kissing his sons and his mother, followed the king to the throne room. 

Anxious, about his mother's peculiar behavior he asked King Jaehaerys about her health.

"Do not be concerned with your mother's behaviour Baelon. Alysanne loves you very much but she is unable to comprehend men's nocturnal activities, especially when they are out of wedlock.

  
And today's day is especially charged for her... " 

Prince Baelon looked perplexed at King Jaehaerys, as their conversation had taken an inexplicable turn.

"Of course you're a young man, so it makes sense to seek out a female companion, I promise to talk to your mother...." 

"Talk to her about what? I have no night activities of the kind you mean ! " The Prince replied angrily. "You don't have to apologize to me. I may be your king, but I'm your father too Baelon!

  
The hickey that's on your neck is definitely an asset from some fiery lady. "

The Prince remembered the dream of the previous night and approached the nearest mirror in haste.  
A red love bite was in his throat.

Shocked, he returned to the king.

"I'm sorry for my tone, father, I'm tired and confused!"

"I understand you," the king said and embraced the Prince. 

  
"It's a hard day for all of us. Today, it's the second anniversary of Viserra's death!"

The prince stood still in his place, without being able to say a word, while the place around smelled of lavender...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although one of the reasons I love Baelon is his relationship and faithful love to Princess Alyssa, yet I have always felt a strange feeling for the incident that happened with Viserra. My inspiration was from the witches of ASOIAF 👻 see the wonderful witches here:  
https://chillyravenart.tumblr.com/post/188583386311/witches-of-asoiaf-visenya-targaryen-some  
I hope you enjoyed it


	5. Aegon III Targaryen Daenaera Velaryon The tears of the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The herald's voice sounded hoarse, but Aegon felt his breath cut off.
> 
> Daenaera Velaryon was six years old but was a developed girl for her age. She had long blonde hair with silver highlights and blue eyes.  
She wore a white silk dress with lace on the sleeves and pearls at her slender neck.
> 
> She's beautiful. Her eyes are the color of the summer sea and her skin is white as winter snow.

Aegon III Targaryen-Daenaera Velaryon 

The tears of the Dragon  
  
A cold morning had dawn in the capital and the sky had a clear blue color like a frozen crystal.  
  
The city was lost under a veil of fog and only Red Keep stood out visibly with its red stones shining in the morning sun.  
  
The streets were deserted even though it was the Maiden's day. Winter had arrived at Kings Landing relentlessly. Many people had died of winter fever.  
  
But there was no silence in the castle.  
The throne room was filled with people, lords from all over Westeros and the Essos, fathers,mothers and brothers had arrived at Red Keep for the choice of king Aegon's bride.  
  
Voices, whispers, music and tears reached Aegon who was sitting on the iron throne motionless, without showing any emotion on his face.  
  
No compliment made him smile, and let all the nobility women try to gain his attention.  
  
The young king found most prospective brides silly.  
  
A young girl whose name Aegon could not remember had complimented him on the clothes he was wearing.  
Aegon found the girl silly. His clothes were just black.  
_Like my soul. _  
Thought of the king the moment the next maiden showed up in front of him.  
  
Ιt was a 12-year-old girl.

She spoke admiringly of the capital and the castle but him hated Kings Landing....

Aegon looked at the boy standing next to him. Gaemon smiled and looked enthusiastically at the young Ladies.

The young king noticed the boy's face and sighed.  
_Maybe Gaemon should get married, and not me. _  
He thought, as the next maiden was called, but he didn't even notice her.

Aegon he pretended to hear her,but in reality that never happened.  
He did the same to all the maidens , and then the King's Guard escorted them out.

Some of the girls, however, were intrigued and had felt for a few seconds an ordinary boy.

Ellyn Baratheon had asked him if he liked her dress but Aegon immediately rejected her. The Baratheon features reminded him of Princess Rhaenys, and his half-brothers.

Allysa Roys was more daring. She got as close as she was allowed to and looked at him.

"I came from Runestone for you, my King!"  
She told him boldly.

Aegon didn't like the girl's curly hair.

_Looks like she's got a sheep on her head_, he thought while the girl was leaving.

When the herald announced Patricia Redwyne, Aegon noticed the girl's bronze hair and white skin. She was beautiful.

"I traveled with my escort from Arbor, on the street we were attacked three times gangs of outlaws.  
I hit a man with my bow. In the butt!"

Laughs was heard in the room and the girl made an angry sneer. This move caused Aegon to reject it, and the herald introduced the next lady.

She was a girl with long dark hair and eyes in the color of honey . Bowed and looked Aegon with courage. 

"Your Majesty, if you send me home, please send me food. The snow is thick and your people are hungry!"

_People starve to death but we're looking for a bride.._..  
He didn't pay any attention to the next girl until her voice reached his ears. 

"Your Majesty, why don't you come down from there and kiss me? "was a girl with features from Dorn, Aegon looked at her with the tip of his eye and didn't pay more attention to her.

_If I can't protect my people, what king will I be?  
He thought sad.  
I'm not capable of helping anyone, not even myself.  
_  
Aegon felt his stomach shuffling when Myrielle Peake showed up.

_For some people it's going to be the most sensible choice to marry her, but I just want my privacy, I need air.  
_  
However, Look at the girl with indifference but longer time than the previous maidens .

Lord Unwin Peake, the Hand of the King was pleased and Myrielle smiled but seconds later everything changed.

It started with a faint sense of clear, icy air on Aegon's nose. 

_Finally, someone opened this damn door_. The young king thought.

The sound of a trumpet was heard and Prince Daemon's twin daughters entered the throne room Over on two black horses.

_I was sure the gods wouldn't help me today, but I'd forgotten my sisters._

"You have to get off your horses, you're not allowed...."  
Baela lifted her buggy whip and hit the knight of the Kingsguard on the cheek.

"My brother is the only man who can command me! Not you!"

"What's going on here? what is the point of your actions?"   
He asked the king's hand but got no answer.

Rhaena got off her horse and approached the Iron Throne.

"We're sorry we came without an invitation, brother ..."

"This is your house, Rhaena," Aegon interrupted her ,  
"My sisters don't need an invitation."

"Brother, we brought your new queen." Baela said when she got off her horse.

Aegon looked at his sisters and felt he wasn't alone.

When the young king left the throne and went down a few steps with Gaemon next to him, everyone noticed the resemblance of the three siblings. 

Baela and Rhaena wore black clothing with embroidered Targaryen three-headed dragon. So is Aegon.  
They had all three of their silver hair while Aegon's eyes were darker purple than the two girls'. 

However, all three had the same look, that of Rogue Prince.

Everyone pulled aside as Corwyn Corbray-Rhaena's husband- holding his sword in his right hand, escorted a young girl to the throne room.

"Lady Daenaera of The House Velaryon stands before the King. Daughter of the late Daeron Velaryon and his late wife Hazel Harte. Protégé of Lady Baela Targaryen and Alyn Velaryon Lord of the Tides, Master of Driftmark ,and Master of Ships."

The herald's voice sounded hoarse, but Aegon felt his breath cut off.

Daenaera Velaryon was six years old but was a developed girl for her age. She had long blonde hair with silver highlights and blue eyes.  
She wore a white silk dress with lace on the sleeves and pearls at her slender neck.

_She's beautiful. Her eyes are the color of the summer sea and her skin is white as winter snow.  
And she's an orphan just like me. Maybe we could grow up together.  
_  
Daenaera's cheeks were red with excitement and when he smiled at Aegon he felt a flutter in his heart .

Her face changed as she smiled. It was sweet, bold and playful at the same time.

"This vivacious, cute little girl is the best antidote to the grief of the young king."  
Some whispered, but Aegon wasn't interested in whispers.

He smiled at Daenaera and Baela noticed that the Hand's face was as frozen as death.

Aegon came down a few steps and even his eyes met hers.

"Thank you for coming, my Lady. You're very beautiful !"  
The young king told her and she took a graceful bow.

Aegon looked around and then whispered to Gaemon.

"Our king decided to marry Lady Daenaera! "  
He said happy Gaemon and everyone applauded.

She's just a child, I suggest you think about it again, my king. "Τhe king's hand he protested.

"Of course you would like His Majesty to marry an older girl... Like your daughter!"  
Corwyn Corbray replied by holding his sword in his hand!

"I don't believe that the hand is foolish enough to oppose the king's decision when the Council of Regents agrees with His Majesty. This marriage will go ahead."

Jeyne Arryn replied, and the knight of the Vale put the Valyrian sword in his holster.

Aegon insisted he had to share his chamber with his little queen, but the girl's septa disagreed.

" Stupid old woman , I have to protect her!" said Aegon through his teeth, but in the end Daenaera agreed to take the chamber next to his.

It was dark when Aegon visited the little Lady's chamber with Lady Baela who kicked out the servants and so the two children were left alone.

Aegon sat on the edge of the bed and looked her in the eyes.

"Is there anything I can do for you, my queen?"

"I.... I'm not queen yet, Your Majesty."

"You can call me Aegon, you don't have to keep your distance from me. I never wanted to be king...... Is there anything I can do to make you happy?"

"Well... Me.... "

"Don't hesitate, I can't do many things even though I'm king. I never wanted that title and I don't know how to manage it, but I want you to be happy."

"It's all so different here. The city is huge and unknown to me! "

"That's not a big problem. I've never left the castle but there are a few places we could explore together! "

"Can we start at the courtyard ? I took a quick walk with my septa and...... "

"What happened?"  
He asked her with curiosity.

"I really like winter roses, but I didn't see in the gardens. Is it because of the cold?"

_There are no winter roses at Kings Landing. _Thought with sadness the young king.   
_But they exist in Dragonstone._  
_My mother's bedroom smelled of winter roses._  
_My father left her a winter rose in bed every morning_.

" There are no winter roses in our yard, but I can promise you that I'll take care of it."

The next morning, Aegon headed to his Small Council. Some angry and some calm voices were heard, but Aegon left the room satisfied.

It was the last day of 133 A.C when Aegon and Daenaera got married.  
It had been a moon since the Maiden's Day.

When the wedding celebration was over, Aegon took his little queen by the hand for a walk in the courtyard .

It was snowing at that moment and Daenaera wrapped her white shawl οn her shoulders and she followed him.

"Close your eyes!" He told her and held her hand tenderly.

They took a few steps and then he heard Aegon's voice.  
When the little queen opened her eyes she found herself in front of a blooming garden with winter roses.

Full of excitement fell into Aegon's arms and he smiled.

_Until now I've been looking at the stars shining bright in the sky but the brightest star now illuminates my heart. _  
He thought and embraced her tenderly.

The young king was more enthusiastic than he was that day. Everyone noticed his change but Aegon kept not smiling in public. He kept all his smiles for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter has come to an end.  
It's about one of my favorite couples.  
Finally , Aegon found the happiness he deserved in the face of his little queen.  
Of course this chapter will have and continue, the second part will be the completion of the marriage.  
What was your favorite moment? I await your impressions and suggestions for the next chapters, until then I kiss you 😘 
> 
> PS. I thank my beloved Simona for the help


	6. Aegon III Targaryen - Daenaera Velaryon Across the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Now and forever. You may not hear it many times, but you know I love you, Daenaera. I've always loved you. "

Aegon III Targaryen - Daenaera Velaryon 

Across The Stars 

Red and orange hues were in the sky at sunset time.

It was a hot, summer afternoon.

Voices were heard from Blackwater Rush, as many people had taken refuge in the cool river waters.

Eleven years after the end of the Dance of the Dragons , hope had returned to Westeros.

The harvest was good, the trade was blooming and there was plenty of food for everyone.

Queen Daenaera was in her chamber looking at the view from the open window.

She seemed frustrated.

The door knock interrupted her thoughts and the little queen looked at herself in the big mirror.

She hurriedly combed her long hair and straightened the dress she was wearing.

"You can come in now!" said in a sweet, warm voice but it was not King Aegon who had visited her..

'' Viserys!"

"No doubt you weren't expecting me!" said the young Prince, judging by her frustrated look.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm really glad to be here though... "

"You were waiting for Aegon!"

Yes! Replied the girl with obvious frustration.

"But my brother he hasn't visited you yet... "

'Nothing's changed. For the past year, Aegon has been coming into my chamber after I sleep." 

I thought when the moon's blood came to me, we'd be together all the time, but he's avoiding me."

_We're pathetic_ Viserys thought.

_Aegon doesn't know how to get close to his wife, and mine abandoned me, and now she's dead... _

" I think it's time to take a walk in the garden," he said, and he catched her hand.

Yellow daisies and red roses had bloomed in the garden while the birds had made nests in the green trees and shrubs of the garden.

"What if he doesn't love me? " The little queen broke the silence between them.

"I'm sure the reason he's behaving foolishly is because he loves you!"

"But I'm going to have to celebrate Maiden's Day again."

"Do you know how my father kissed my mother in this garden for the first time? She was about your age! "

I don't understand!I thought she was older when they got married."

" Indeed...." Prince Viserys replied with soft eyes.

" Aegon looks like our father, he doesn't talk easily about his feelings, but they exist. He'll invite you to him soon. I'm sure of it! "

Daenaera was ready to disagree with him, however, when she saw Princess Naerys with the tip of her eye with her Septa, took off her shoes and ran in their direction.

Naerys tried to take a bow but Daenaera had time to hug the girl .

She'll be an excellent mother, thought the young Prince, and wiped my eyes with the tip of his hand.

It was dark when Aegon visited the chamber of his little queen. 

The room was cool and dark.

Daenaera was sleeping without being covered with a sheet.

Aegon approached the bed and looked at her carefully.

Her body no longer looked like a girl's body.

Her legs were long and thin, she had a slim waist, luscious thighs and buttocks and a large breast .

Hecovered her tenderly with the sheet and he was about to leave, but the impulse of the moment was stronger. He leaned over and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek.

"Aegon? "

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay, I'm so glad you came here!"

"I came to see if you were okay! Go back to sleep!"

"Please stay!" Whispered, but he had disappeared in the dark corridor.

"Tell me what happened yesterday!" Said Prince Viserys to Aegon the next morning while they were going to the Small Room for breakfast.

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened yesterday!" Aegon replied annoyed and accelerated his step.

"Do you want to tell me that you went to her chamber and you didn't do anything?" asked Viserys, laughing.

"I... I couldn't... How do you know that? ''

" You're not the only person who can't sleep at night And he looks at the stars, but you have a chance, Aegon. A chance to be happy. Daenaera is here and she loves you!"

" Everything I do is for her own good... "

He said angry Aegon and tried to leave, but Viserys held his hand with strength.

"How can you say that? You're cold and distant!"

"You have to understand something, brother ... As long as I don't get close to her, she's safe. He can't get hurt!"

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't protect anyone. I lost you, Jace died because of me, I couldn't even protect our mother. Even Jaehaera died... She was a scared girl "

"You love Daenaera!"

"Yes, but love means nothing Viserys. Our father used to say that he loved our mother but he didn't protect her." 

"It's not true!"

Viserys protested but Aegon pulled his brother by the sleeve and they hid behind an open door.

There were footsteps and two male voices belonging to members of the Small Council.

"The King shows no interest in our Queen."

"Unfortunately it is the truth, but our King has known her since she was six years old. I think he sees her more as his sister. "

"That doesn't matter to Targaryens. "

said the man and laughed ironically ....

" Fortunately the gods gave us mercy. Prince Viserys has two strong sons."

"It is true that the return of the little Prince is a consolation, but if Prince Daemon had not abandoned our poor Queen she might still be alive..."

" The Rogue Prince... He was always a fickle character... All he wanted was her crown. When he realized he couldn't have it, he abandoned her! "

He took a step towards appearing in front of the men, but Viserys held him back until the two men left. 

"You urgently need a successor."

Viserys commented when they were left alone.

_No_, Aegon thought, _I need a family._

He left Viserys and ran to her chamber.

Daenaera was there still wearing her nightdress. She was looking abstract out the open window but he recognized his steps.

" Aegon, is it really you or am I dreaming?"

She said, and her voice was treming.

He approached her and caressed her hair.

"I'm right here. I want to apologize for being distant, but I thought I was protecting you better in this way."

'' You don't protect me when you keep me away from you. I feel like I'm a burden to you. "

He looked at her with his purple eyes and his lips approached hers.

It was an awkward but sweet kiss what brought them together.

Aegon moved his hands to her body and he felt her tremble.

" There's no reason to be afraid, I'll never hurt you again, in any way. I promise you."

"I know! " She answered with heavy breath and helped him take off her nightdress .

Aegon's face was lost between her breast. He kissed her white skin and lightly sucked her nipples.

Daenaera's face had turned red and small sighs were coming out of her small mouth.

Aegon realized that this was a sign of pleasure and slowly descended towards her belly.

The door knock interrupted Aegon, but only for a momen.

"He's the tailor, Daenaera apologized,

" I needed a new dress for the Maiden's day!

I'm going to have to take part in this awful parade again like I was a horse!"

For the first time Daenaera saw Aegon laugh.

_He's much prettier when he laughs._ She thought, but she didn't tell him.

" My mother said the same thing to my father once. You're just as brave as she was."

Daenaera felt the young king's embarrassment and her lips approached his.

Aegon lifted her in his arms and they hugged each other on the bed, while they continued to exchange passionate kisses.

His hand approached the sensitive spot between her legs and Daenaera sighed when he put a finger inside her.

"You're going to have to take your clothes off!"

She told him, and he obeyed as if he were enchanted. It would be a lie if we said the king wasn't a handsome boy.

He had silver hair, purple eyes and an impressive body even though he was thin.

Its penetration inside her was slow and careful, while at the same time kissing her neck. Daenaera was tight as oyster, but Aegon was tender with her.

When his manhood was all in her she felt a strong pain that looked like a burn but Aegon he caressed her hair tenderly and looked her in the eyes.

'Look at me, you don't have to be afraid. You're my queen, and I'll do anything to protect you. As of today, I'll never leave you alone again.

From today until the end of my life, we'll be together all the time!"

" Now and forever! " The little queen answered and tears of joy were in her eyes.

" Now and forever." The Broken King agreed.

" You may not hear it many times, but you know I love you, Daenaera. I've always loved you. "

They stayed in bed for a long time, hugging each other. Daenaera made plans for the future and Aegon listened to her carefully.

"I think everyone's waiting for the moment I give you a successor..."

The little queen said timidly and looked him in the eyes.

"Then they'll be glad we got started, but I want a family, not just a successor. There was always a fuss at Dragonstone, but my mother never complained about it. And father..."

Aegon remembered the day where the Prince Daemon gave him his first wooden sword and teach Aegon while Princess Rhaenyra was looking at them from the castle walls. 

_When father saw her, he ran up to her and kissed her... My father loved my mother... _

" Ι'm hungry!" Daenaera complained

" We have to go to breakfast. "

" I think I'm hungry, too."Aegon said and got out of bed.

" You rarely say that!'' Daenaera said, and then she noticed the blood on the sheet.

"The sheet is damaged. What will happen now? My Septa will scream! She wanted the High Septon to bless our bed."

"You're my wife, If that stupid old woman has any objections, she can go choking. Our bed has been blessed since our wedding day.From tonight you'll be sleeping with me!"

"I'll ask my maids to carry my stuff into your chamber if you're sure. I hope there's still peach pie for breakfast."

"I'm sure. But I left Viserys alone! Aegon said with a scare. He's probably wondering what happened! "

" I think your brother will have already figured it out! "

Daenaera said by biting her lip.

"So you've been sharing your secrets for a long time!"

"He needed help with the kids when Larra abandoned him. I didn't do great things, I was just telling stories to the boys and I was learning songs and prayers in Naerys.She is the beautiful but fragile little girl."

Aegon hurriedly wore his shirt and looked at Daenaera, who wore a long dress in the color of lavender.

_She's beautiful, kind and smart._I _think what I've been thinking about can come true._

He held her by the hand and they're headed to the Small Room.

"He called my brother and make sure no one bothers us!"

He ordered a knight of the Κing's Guard.

When Prince Viserys saw his brother holding a pie with onions and hard goat's cheese, he laughed.

" I don't need to know the details. Judging by your lateness, the fact that my brother eats with a particular appetite and Daenaera's smile, I will probably soon have a nephew."

"Before that happens, Viserys, we must take care of the safety of our family and the Crown.

Your wife couldn't adjust to the yard because of some prying people. We were held captive in our own castle... Even the Lords of the Small Council make decisions without caring about the people.They want us to celebrate with a banquet on of Αemon's name day. "

" What do you suggest? "Viserys asked with curiosity.

'This crown was intended for Jacaerys or for Joff after Jace's death.... It wasn't mine and I didn't want to... But our brothers are dead and we have the sad duty to rule Westeros. Do you remember what our father said?"

''So you want to control the Lords? this will not be easy Aegon! Our parents had dragons! When the Lords heard the wings of Caraxes....."

"It's worth a shot!" Daenaera said and looked at Aegon.

"Maybe there's a way!"

Viserys said, and he hastily explained his plan.

A short time later, the young Prince was at the Small Council.

"I'm glad to hear you've arranged a banquet for my little son's name day but that's not going to happen.

The food will be shared to the people, If you need celebrations we can bring a dancing bear to the castle. When I was a kid, someone told me that people love dancing bears... "

" Again this nonsense... "

He whispered one of the members of the council and Viserys recognized the voice of the man who had referred to Prince Daemon with indecent expressions.

" You're saying my father was a fool, my lord? I thought he was just fickle. "

Aegon's voice sounded clear, and the man stayed in his place like an icy sculpture.

Two days later the man resigned with a petty excuse and Prince Viserys became a member of the Small Council and three moons later Queen Daenaera announced in court that she was carrying her first child.

Everyone thought Aegon never laughed, but that wasn't true. Only his little queen knew how to make him laugh.

It was true that he often looked at the stars as a child but over the years this became rare because the brightest star slept beside him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a real challenge for me. I tried to set a different tone to Aegon and Daenaera's relationship than the first chapter that were children. Of course I couldn't help giving enough time to Viserys who are one of my favorite characters. I await your impressions and comments. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> P. S The next chapter will soon come with a very interesting story. We will explore together the childhood of Aegon, Aemon and Naerys.


	7. Baela Targaryen - Viserys II Targaryen Sweet Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " When I was a child, I was jealous that you almost all had dragons.. The first time I saw Rhaena with Morning I felt again a little, angry boy. "
> 
> " And now?" She asked him, while stroking his hair.
> 
> " I have a she - dragon of my own to ride"
> 
> " This is our revenge, my little brother... No one should underestimate a dragon."

Kings Landing 140 A. C  
  
Baela Targaryen - Viserys II Targaryen  
  
Sweet Revenge  
  
It was afternoon when Prince Viserys was returning to his chamber after a long day.  
  
He had attended his brother's Small Council, though he did not agree at all with their views, and had since met with several Lords on crown's matters.  
  
The only thing he needed to relieve the fatigue he felt was a hot bath and a sleep without any dreams , but first he had to visit his children.  
  
He often felt guilty about the limited time he had with them every day,but Westeros' governance was difficult and Aegon needed him.  
  
Fortunately for him, the children had a wonderful day with Queen Daenaera and were already in their beds, tired and happy.  
  
So, after kissing and covering them, he returned to his room to rest.  
  
He had just finished his bath when a servant knocked on the door to deliver an unexpected message.  
  
_We're never going to rest_. Thought as he walked for Aegon's chamber.  
  
When he arrived, found Aegon talking quietly with Baela, while Queen Daenaera was telling a story to little Laena.  
  
"What's happened?" asked with curiosity while observing their faces.  
  
"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, Viserys, but I want to stay here for a while."  
  
"As I've already told you don't have to apologize. We're family, you're our sister."  
  
"You're a very sweet brother, Aegon. Thank you for your kindness. "  
  
Viserys, however, felt annoyed as watched their conversation as he did not know what had happened.  
  
"Damn it, you can thank each other after you explain to me what has happened."  
  
"Here we go! what I was telling you is happening again! All men behave the same way. Only you can understand me, my sweet Egg."  
  
Aegon looked at Baella with sympathy and love, although a slight smile was on his face, while Viserys was furious.  
  
"Will anyone tell me what the hell is going on?"  
  
"Our sister is upset, brother. You have to understand!"  
  
"I was in my room hoping to rest, brother, and then my servant brought me a message that said, ''Come here quickly, because something serious has happened!''  
  
" I wrote this message" . Baela said and looked at him with angry eyes.  
  
"Good , maybe now i'll find out what's happened?"

"Alyn... He cheated on me again!" 

"I'm taking the child to my room." Said Queen Daenaera and took little Laena in her arms.

"I don't want the children to hear their father's mess."  
Baela agreed and kissed her daughter.

'' So Daemion is here, too? I'd love to see my nephew!"

This time it was Aegon who lost his patience.

" All this time you've been complaining that we're not explaining what happened, Viserys. Of course, the children are here with their mother. Our nephew is sleeping in Daenaera's room."

There was a small silence between them and Baela began to speak, but Viserys observed that her white skin had begun to turn red and her eyes were dark because of the anger she felt.

" He used to tell me he was very tired, but he would come to our bed late at night. That's how I watched him."

The two boys held their breath and Baela kept talking, this time she was really angry like a she-dragon.

"I found him in the kitchen with one of our maids. He had his hand under her dress."

"Well ... That's awful, but our father would say that's a common trait for men." Viserys said, trying to calm his older sister's anger.

"Sure," Aegon agreed, and a small smile appeared on his face again. "Our father would justify his action at first but then kill him."

"Oh, I could have forgiven him if they had stopped there, but..."

Baela began talking again after a short pause, while the two boys listened to the details with their mouths open.

"I need a drink." Viserys said when she stopped talking. '' I can't believe it! "

'' The wine's just finished!" Aegon answered and showed the licensed jug.

_Of course _the young Prince thought, _these details made me blush, I understand the shock of Aegon._

" You can stay here as long as you want." The two boys agreed.

"I asked the servants to prepare a chamber next to Daenaera's room, but let the children sleep with her today. You're tired and sad, you need a rest." Aegon said and embraced his sister.

"I agree, the young Prince said, whatever you need, we're at your disposal."

The three siblings warmly embraced and then Baela and Viserys left for their rooms.

When the Prince arrived in his chamber , he could smell the rain. He approached the open window of his room and saw the first drops falling to the ground.

It was a cold night, but the fire in the fireplace had made the place warm. The prince put on his cloak and boots and filled a glass with red Arbor.

He soon felt his body warm due to alcohol and the heat in the room.So he took off his shirt and refilled his glass with sweet wine.

A loud thunderbolt accompanied the knock on the door and the young Prince hurriedly opened it, believing that it was his brother who had visited him, but to his surprise he saw Baela.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I didn't find any wine in my room, and I thought maybe you had.", She told him while she looked him in the eyes. 

Viserys felt weird as he looked at her. _She's my sister, and she needs comfort, Maybe she feels lonely, just like I do._

" I've got wine." He told her distracted.

'' So, are you going to tell me to come in? ''  
_  
My sister at this hour in my room... This could be considered a scandal_, he thought. _But we're a family, it doesn't matter where she's married. Besides, he's here because of Alyn's behavior._

'' Oh! yes of course you can come in. ''

Baela took off her cloak, sat on the edge of his bed and looked at him again.

"Have you forgotten your manners, brother?"

_Of course, the wine... That's why she hadn't visited him anyway?  
_  
So he filled a glass with a red Arbor and offered it nicely. Their hands touched each other as he gave her the glass and the prince felt unrightable.

Meanwhile Baela kept looking at him in a strange way and Viserys started to feel weird.

_What happens? _The young prince wondered, but was ashamed to ask her. So he finished the contents of his glass with a few big sips and filled it again.

He was ready to sit next to her but she looked at him in a provocative way and told him laughing: 

"If I were any of the ladies in the court I would be fascinated with you."

"Excuse me, sister,I don't understand!"

"You've forgotten your shirt," she answered with a laugh and she showed him the shirt who was on the bed. 

The prince's face turned red.  
_How did I do that?_ he wondered and tried to grab his shirt, but accidentally touched her breast with his elbow.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want this to happen...", He told her clumsy.

"Calm down, brother. You're not even naked."

_Of course he wouldn't be naked in front of a lady, he was a real gentleman, but why did she tell him that?  
_  
'' This wine is really good! " He broke the silence between them.

" Yes, it's...'' She answered with a smile, '' reminds me..."

'' What? What does it remind you of?"

"Not long before Aegon was born, Jace and I decided to find out what it's like to be drunk. So we stole father's wine...."

"And what happened next?" He asked her with curiosity and he got closer to her.

"Our father thought it was stolen by a servant, he was furious with him. But your mother realized we were the thieves and......"

'' Did she tell him?"

" Of course she did. But your mother was smart and our father loved her very much. She told him in such a way that he never condemned this poor man ... "

"I can imagine the way! " He told her with a laugh and their faces approached.

"Could you pour me another glass of wine?"

"Course!" The Prince answered and stood up from his seat. He filled the glasses again and looked out the open window.

'' The rain's getting stronger! ''

Embarrassment prevailed for a while between them and only the sound of thunder and rain sounded.

"So, how was your first time? "Baela asked him with a lewd smile.

The question surprised the prince, he felt his face turn red but tried to hide his embarrassment.

" It was uncomfortable. Larra had experience, of course. She was older than me and Lys's morality is different from that of Westeros."

"My little brother therefore had a bad first love experience!"

"But it was different after the first time " He said almost offended.

"I didn't like her anyway. From the first moment I saw her next to you, I knew she wasn't a good partner for you."

Baela approached his face and he felt a sexual tension between them.Although he felt strange, he decided to become bold.

"Is it true that you've bedded with Thaddeus Rowan's two sons?"

Her honesty surprised him.

"Yes, but not with both together. That would be improper."

"What you said about Larra... Why haven't you told me all these years?"

"I thought you were in love with her, and she was waiting for your child!"

"I loved her. I've tried so hard to make her happy, but now I hate her more than anyone."  
The prince took a brief pause and then he looked his sister in the eyes.

" I'll be honest with you. I don't like your husband at all!  
He's smart and brave, but he's reckless and adulterer. "

Her reaction was partly what he was waiting for. She looked at him provocatively and opened her tunic buttons.

"It is too hot here!"

Yes, I feel it too! "

_I can't bedding with my sister... It's not right._  
The Prince thought as he felt his manhood waking up but Baela was beautiful like a sin.  
She didn't have the fragile beauty of Larra, Baela had a wild, eerie beauty.

_It's wrong to think of my sister naked under my body._  
Viserys thought again and he got up from his seat.

_If I manage to increase the distance between us, I will stop thinking about it. Soon the wine will be finished and she will return to her chamber._

He approached the open window and looked at the rain who had been falling with rage.

He closed his purple eyes and tried to focus his mind on the sound of the storm, so he didn't hear her footsteps that approached him.

Ηe felt her hot breath in his ear and he tried hard to ignore it, but he didn't succeed when she whispered to him in a sensual voice:

"So, my little brother, are you hiding something as impressive under your pants as the one you were hiding under your shirt?"

"Well,Maybe I'm hiding, but you're doing the same thing. Your body looks so good in this light. "

This proposal was enough to bring them together. Baela took off her tunic and stood in front of him.

'' Your breasts so beautiful! '' He told her as he touched her bare skin with the tips of his fingers.

" You're a naughty boy... "

" How do you feel about that, sweet sister ? "

Viserys' lips touched the skin of her breasts and slowly approached her nipples.

"Bite me!" She told him with a heavy, whispered voice.

"As you wish! " Ηe sucked her nipples until they became large and more sensitive.

"You really know how to make a girl wet!"

'' Course. '' He answered her with a smug smile and he bit her on the neck.

When he felt her fingers untie the laces of his pants he knew they couldn't stop.

_I will bed with my sister....But if it's not right why don't I feel guilty?_

A few seconds leter his pants were on the floor and Baela was touching his manhood with reciprocating movements.  
At the same time, their lips met and Viserys pressed her mouth with his tongue. When their tongues met, Baela felt a wave of pleasure in her body. Her little brother was definitely an experienced, hot lover.

His fingers get tangled between her short hair while Baela she breaks the kiss and begins to descend towards his chest.

Her hot breath on his chest combined with the light bites in his flesh sends all the blood to his cock, and the Prince feels like he's as hard as a rock.

Baela kisses his stomach and it's coming down slowly to his manhood.

Viserys sighs deeply as she looks at him for confirmation. The young Prince makes a nod of approval and immediately he feels her tongue on his cock.  
Without warning Baela she closed her lips around her brother's bulbous head kissing and licking.

The prince could not believe the feeling of his sister's mouth in his masculine age, the sight of Baela with kiss-swollen lips stretched around him, her lilac eyes staring at him with passion.

"Can I... can I fuck your mouth, sister ?"

The only thing Baela could do was a nod. It was all Viserys needed and he started pushing hard.  
They continued for a few more minutes, Baela on her knees just enjoyed the incessant beating of her brother's cock under her neck.

His sister's warm and wet mouth he had made him crazy out of lust for her.

''Baela, stop,'' he told her trying to restrain himself.

''Why? I know you liked it.''

"Your pants bother me. Take it out! "

The woman who stood completely naked in front of him after a few seconds didn't look like his sister.

In his mind until that moment Baela was a girl with an adventurous character and Valyrian features, wild, but beautiful.

The woman in front of him was thin, with long legs, thick thighs, waist slim who giving her body an hourglass-like figure, and her abdominal muscles were visible, but only just well-enough defined to be visible. Her muscles were there, but they seemed to be hidden in a way behind her soft exterior.  
Her breasts were marvelous perfectly soft and round and plump, topped by hard, pink nipples.

_She is gorgeous_ ,The Prince thought as he looked at her naked body. _Alyn is definitely a jerk cheating on her.  
_  
Impressed? She whispered to him and gently bit his ear.

"Your beauty turned my words into silence... "

'' Then let me give you something to talk about."

She kept his hand between hers and drove it to womanhood.Viserys' eyes widened in shock as he put a finger inside her.

" Don't stop! " She whispered to him and Viserys heard her sigh.

"I wouldn't do it anyway. I want you."

"And I want you, too. I want to feel you inside me,please."

"I want to taste you first!"

He pulled his finger out of her and approached it to his lips.

''Your taste is wonderful sweet sister, just like you.''

Baela couldn't wait any longer. He pushed her body against his and they fell into bed, with her on top of him.  
She felt his manhood, big and hard, inside her and she felt like she was full of it.

"This feeling ..... I'm riding again a dragon ."

'' You like how I fuck you? ''

"That's so good.. Gods... My little brother 's a real horny!"

In a quick move, the Prince was on top of her, grabbed her hands with his own , passed them over her head and looked her in the eyes.

"Today you're mine," he whispered to her.

Baela noticed him again.He was a tall boy with a thin body, long silver-blonde hair, purple eyes and wide back.

'' Fuck me... Harder!"

_Is that my sister who taught me to read and speak Valyrian_?

" Baela, cum for me.... Please.. "

Her pleasure came soon after and Viserys felt his cock wet with her fluids.

" I coming, sister, but.... "

" Oh, my little, sweet boy... "

She opened her mouth and took his cock deep in her throat while Viserys emptied the cum into her wet, warm mouth.

_That's it. ... I just bedded with my sister..  
Now she's going to leave and I'm going to be alone again... Maybe it was wrong ..._

" I'm sleepy. Can you cover me up, please?"

He covered her with a blanket and lay next to her.

"Thought.... Are you going to stay here? With me?"

"I don't have a better place to go!"She replied to him sleepy.

" Thought...."

" Here we go again.... Are you a great lover, I couldn't leave. Rest till morning..."

" Baela ... "  
She approached his face and kissed him tenderly.

" I don't regret... We're dragons. The dragons has no regrets about their actions. "

He looked at her and smiled.

" When I was a child, I was jealous that you almost all had dragons. The first time I saw Rhaena with Morning I felt again a little, angry boy. "

" And now?" She asked him, while stroking his hair.

" I have a she - dragon of my own to ride!"

" This is our revenge, my little brother... No one should underestimate a dragon."

He put his head on her breast and they slept together until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... That's it! I started writing about a couple I promised you when I started thinking about these two.  
It was a big risk to write that I thought, because they're not an ordinary couple, actually the whole thing evolved in my mind, in canon there's nothing going on between them.  
However it was a pleasure to write about them. 
> 
> Viserys in our story is 18 years old and Baela 25.
> 
> I'd be happy to read your comments. 😘😘


	8. Aemon Dragonknight - Naerys Targaryen (Aegon IV Targaryen) The knight of the tears and the daughter of the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's wrong with you? It wasn't just your dream, was it?"
> 
> "it was....." The princess closed her purple eyes and Aemon noticed her silver eyelashes. She was beautiful.
> 
> " It was Aegon. He told me ghosts would hurt me."
> 
> She closed her eyes so her tears wouldn't show, she wanted to be brave just like her brother.
> 
> " I will not let anyone hurt you, I will always protect you, even with my life.  
Please don't cry anymore, could you sing a song for me?"
> 
> She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and looked at him curiously,  
"do you really want me to sing to you?"
> 
> "Of course, your voice is so sweet. "
> 
> "Aegon once told me that I have a squeaky voice, like a pig."
> 
> "Our brother is a bad man , Naerys but don't be afraid, I'll always be by your side."
> 
> She closed her eyes and held his hand:

Why are you trying so hard to beat me?"  
  
Aemon lowered his wooden sword and looked his brother in the eye.  
  
"I'm not trying to prove anything, brother , you want to be a knight, not me."  
_  
Something 's wrong, Aegon is restless,_ Aemon thought, but he did not speak again. He lifted up the wooden sword practice and attacked his brother again.  
  
It was a beautiful afternoon, the sun shone over the Red Keep, the garden was in bloom and a swarm of bees were flying between the flowers.  
  
There were some dark clouds on the horizon, but the two boys didn't pay attention to them.  
  
Aegon's attack was fierce towards his brother, but Aemon was a strong boy, so he easily repelled Aegon's attack and immediately went on the counter-attack.  
  
A few minutes later Aemon was the winner again and Aegon threw his sword into the bushes.  
  
Aemon looked at him without talking and when Aegon distanced himself and sat under a willow, the young prince proceeded carefully towards the bushes and raised his brother's sword.  
Τhen he approached his brother in careful footsteps and gave him the sword.  
  
"What is the point of this act?" He asked him quietly.  
"Are you angry with me?"  
  
"Of course, I'm angry with all of you except uncle Aegon."  
  
"Why? We all love you, you know that."  
  
"I have no interest in the love of anyone, brother,οnly her own love interested me ..."  
  
Aemon looked at him with his big purple eyes,he was sad.  
  
"Our mother left, Aegon, returned home. She doesn't care... "  
  
Aegon threw his sword at his brother's head.  
"Don't say it again" , he said angrily and ran away from him.  
  
Aemon raised his sword from the grass, touched the wound that had formed on his head, and left for the castle.  
  
Queen Daenaera was the first person to see the young prince. Although she was expecting her first child and her stomach wasn't as thin as before, when she noticed that Aemon was bleeding, she ran to him.  
  
"What happened, my sweet boy?" She asked him while she was holding him in her embrace.  
  
The boy noticed the blood stain on her violet dress.  
  
"Your dress is ruined, my queen." He told her sadly.  
  
"It's just a dress, boy. Tell me what happened."  
  
She held his hand and led him to her room.  
  
"We have to take care of this wound, unfortunately the maesters are all busy."  
  
"What's happened?" He asked her, while she cleaned his wound with a clean, damp cloth.  
  
She looked at him with her sweet blue eyes and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Naerys is sick."  
  
This news upset the young prince, he threw wooden swords on the floor and ran out of the queen's chamber.  
  
Aemon ran as fast as he could to his little sister's room but found two men of the king's guard at the door.  
  
"You can't come in, my prince, the grand maester asked us not to let anyone into the room."  
Said one knight and tried to caress the prince's head, but Aemon took a step back.  
  
"The grad maester is not the king or my father, I owe obedience only to their orders."  
  
The second knight tried to explain to Aemon that his father and the king were already present at the princess's medical examination, but Aemon refused to listen to him.  
  
The little prince's insistence was felt in the princess's room, and as Aemon tried to reach the door, the door opened and his father's face appeared.  
  
"I apologize, my prince, we did not want to disturb."  
  
"It's okay ser Edmund, the prince said politely to the knight, "after all, my son is responsible for what happened."  
  
For a moment Aemon thought his father would punish him, but prince Viserys gave his hand to the boy.  
  
"Come on, but be quiet. The Maesters examine the health of your sister."  
  
Aemon noticed Naerys' face from a distance. She doesn't show any emotion, he thought, nor does she seem to be in pain.  
  
He gently pulled his father's sleeve while at the same time the grand maester pressed Naerys' belly with his hands and the girl started crying.  
  
"She's scared, he said agitated, tell them to leave. She's not sick. She's just scared. "  
  
"Aemon, your sister needs help that we can't offer her, we need to do that. "  
  
But Naerys kept crying and Aemon felt like he was being pierced by a fiery needle with every tear of the princess.  
  
"Please tell them to leave."  
  
Viserys was about to refuse but king Aegon whispered calmly to him:  
"Maybe the child is right, let her calm down now and we'll call them later."  
  
"You're the king, brother, can you take responsibility?"  
  
"Of course," Aegon replied and hugged his little brother.  
  
While the King explained to the maesters that they did not need their services until the two children calmed down, prince Viserys had supported his body on the wall with his eyes closed.  
  
"Aemon, my boy, what happened? What happened to your head? "  
  
The restless voice of the king shook Viserys.  
  
_Something happened to my son and I didn't notice. What kind of father am I?  
_  
He opened his purple eyes and looked at his son, an open wound was on the little prince's head.  
  
" You're going to tell me what happened until we get to the grand maester's apartments, a blow to the head always needs proper care."  
  
Then, he whispered something to the king and gave his hand to Aemon.  
  
The boy was ready to refuse but his prince father's gaze was tight, so he held his father's hand and walked out of the room.  
  
To Aemon's surprise, Viserys hugged him tightly when they closed the door behind them.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't notice it earlier, but my mind had focused on your sister. So what happened to you?"  
  
The sadness in his father's voice was enough to make him not blame his brother, so Aemon looked into his father's eyes and touched his cheek to his father's.  
  
"Nothing serious happened. The queen took care of my wound when she saw me."  
  
_Luckily Daenaera is sweet and kind with my children even now that she is expecting her child. At least my brother has a successful marriage, he deserves a little happiness.  
_  
The prince thought as they arrived at the grand maester's apartments.  
  
The wound to the little prince's head proved to be a flesh wound , as the grand maester found out, after the spot was cleaned with a cloth dipped in a mixture of herbs and gave Aemon the milk of the poppy.  
  
"I told you I was fine," Aemon said with a smile as his father took him back into his arms. "Can we go back to Naerys now?"  
  
"Of course we can, my brave son, but you didn't tell me how you got hurt.Aemon, what is the matter?"  
  
"Nothing has happened that worries you and distracts you from government affairs, I know you are watching the king's small council and I am proud of that."  
  
_Aemon is a serious and sweet boy,_ the prince thought and smiled at his second-born son.  
  
"Let's go back to your sister, we need to be near her."  
  
Princess Naerys was sitting on her bed while the king held her hand.  
  
She smiled at Aemon and her father and the little prince ran and hugged his sister.  
  
"I told you she wasn't sick. "  
  
Viserys looked at his two children, _Aemon is right,_ he thought, _it doesn't seem to hurt even though her gaze has the same apathy._  
  
He approached the princess's bed, sat on the edge and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Naerys, my sweet princess, tell me what happened. "  
  
The girl looked at him scared and started crying.  
  
"Naerys, look at me, he is our father, you will be safe if you tell him what happened, our father protects us."  
  
"Your brother 's right, my princess, you're safe."  
Said prince Viserys with sadness.  
  
The girl looked at them with her huge purple eyes and took a deep breath:  
  
"I often have nightmares in my sleep, a woman's ghost comes over my bed and sings me a sad song. "  
  
Viserys turned his head and looked at his brother, the king was sad.  
  
"What does this ghost look like?"  
  
"She has long silver hair, purple eyes and a beautiful face. Her voice is sweet. "  
  
Viserys, tearful hugged his daughter.  
  
"That's not a ghost, Naerys, it's your mother.  
She used to sing over your crib."  
  
The girl looked at him in surprise , while at the same time Queen Daenaera entered the chamber without knocking. Her face looked upset.  
  
"Didn't we say you shouldn't be upset? the child in your womb .... "  
Aegon's style was stern but he tenderly touched Daenaera's hand and smiled at her.  
  
"We're both fine, you don't have to worry, my king,but something bad happened, Aegon's septa can't find the prince anywhere."  
  
"How is it possible for her to lose my son, while she is in charge of his care? "  
  
"Viserys, calm down, we will find him. I will send our whole army to look for him if necessary."  
  
"Aegon, hurry, a storm is coming."Queen Daenaera said, while she was walking around the room upset.  
  
" Stay with the children,me and Viserys will look for him along with the kingsguard! "  
  
" You won't have to search too long, start from the north garden, we were there before..."  
  
" Did your brother hit you?" Viserys asked in terror and closed the door. "Tell me what happened Aemon, this time I want to know the whole truth."  
  
Aemon took a deep breath and began to speak, telling all the details to his father. When it was over, Viserys was outraged with his eldest son.  
  
"This child is a monster, this time he must be severely punished," said Viserys and hastily left the room.  
"He is just an angry boy, brother, he is hurt by his mother's absence." Aegon justified his nephew.  
  
"Let me talk to him, you know how much I love him." Said Queen Daenaera, but the prince was very angry.  
  
"We lost all our parents under worse conditions ... Our mother ... Don't make me say things that will hurt us, Aegon..  
Our mother would have never left any of us! Plus, he was always indifferent to Naerys and jealous of his brother, hit him with the dragon egg we put in Aemon's crib, remember? "  
  
Viserys hurried to leave, along with the king and queen, who were trying to change his mind.  
  
When the two children were left alone, Aemon lay down next to his sister and caressed her silver hair. She looked at him with a sweet gaze and her face formed a faint smile.  
  
"What's wrong with you? It wasn't just your dream, was it?"  
  
"it was....." The princess closed her purple eyes and Aemon noticed her silver eyelashes. She was beautiful.  
  
" It was Aegon. He told me ghosts would hurt me."  
  
She closed her eyes so her tears wouldn't show, she wanted to be brave just like her brother.  
  
" I will not let anyone hurt you, I will always protect you, even with my life.  
Please don't cry anymore, could you sing a song for me?"  
  
She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and looked at him curiously,  
"do you really want me to sing to you?"  
  
"Of course, your voice is so sweet. "  
  
"Aegon once told me that I have a squeaky voice, like a pig."  
  
"Our brother is a bad man , Naerys but don't be afraid, I'll always be by your side."  
  
She closed her eyes and held his hand:  
  
Silver light  
She turned her face up to the starlit sky  
And on this night began to wonder why  
She knew that soon the day would come  
Born to be  
An heir of beauty and serenity  
Into this world she entered quietly  
To her surprise she was the one.....  
  
"What song was that?" Aemon asked her with curiosity. "I've never heard it before. "  
  
"It's the song of the daughter of the moon that discovers her destiny," she answered seriously.  
  
Aemon kissed her on the cheek and she smiled. _She's very pretty when she smiles _he thought.  
"You're very beautiful when you smile, you have to do it more often," he said and she laughed.  
  
Her face was shining and at that moment Aemon decided he would always make her laugh.  
  
At the same time, Viserys was looking in the northern garden to find his eldest son. Aegon, who had been hiding so as not to be punished for his actions when he realized that his father was approaching, lay down on the grass and pretended to be asleep.  
  
When Viserys got close to him, he noticed the boy.  
_Maybe my brother is right, he thought, he's a little angry boy_. He covered him in his cloak and took him in his arms.  
  
The next day, Aegon's punishment was not as severe as Viserys had initially thought.  
  
The prince asked his sons to reconcile and forbade Aegon to practice in the courtyard for two weeks.  
  
This made the boy more jealous of his brother, because the master-at-arms was very happy with the progress of Aemon.  
  
And the two boys' relationship got worse when Aemon started accompanying Naerys to the courtyard.  
  
One afternoon Aegon approached his brother but Aemon was now hostile to him.  
  
"You can torture me as much as you want, I'm not going to tell our father anything about your awful behavior or the lies you tell him, but you'll never get near our sister again. If I see even one tear in her eyes and you are responsible for it, you will regret it."  
  
Aegon didn't have time to react. Aemon quickly walked away from him but there were tears in his eyes.  
  
_I had to choose between them, but I can't tell our father the truth. He thinks Aegon loves us and the truth would hurt him a lot._  
  
The little prince thought. Then, he wiped his eyes with the tip of his hand and went to find Naerys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was it, I was late writing this chapter but in the end, the story came to life in my mind. I tried to give my own opinion about the relationship of the three characters during their childhood. I hope you liked it. You can also vote by comment or send me an e-mail for the next story you want to read. 1) Daena the Defiant X Aegon IV 2) Duncan Targaryen x Jenny of Oldstones 3) daena the Defiant x Daeron I 4) Aemon Targaryen x Joselyn Baratheon
> 
> PS Naerys' song is this: https://youtu.be/ZW25nrh-mxo


	9. Daena Targaryen - Daeron Targaryen The Defiant Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried," Daeron thought as he held her in his arms. "I tried to given you an honest marriage, brother, with a wonderful bride. I was ready to deny my love for her as long if you stood by her side, but you only feel devotion to your gods."
> 
> "Don't leave me, Aemon's guarding my chamber tonight.No one will know that you slept here, with me."
> 
> "Is this my brother's wish?"
> 
> "Yes, and your king's command."
> 
> He grew up with stories about dragons, wars and blood. The last dragon had the size of a puppy.  
Daeron still remembering his silver-gray wings, hoped the dragon would grow big enough to lead him to the sky when he was a little boy, but the dragon he was a sick and weak animal, so he died shortly after the birth of Daena.  
We no longer have dragons, but we are dragons ourselves. Nothing compares to the feeling of our freedom, nothing compares to the feeling that her touch gives me.

The Defiant Dragons

Kings Landing 158 - 160 A. C

Drops of sweat fall from her forehead to the ground under the hot, midday sun.

The training yard was always quiet at this time, men used to rest or do other things.

Daena felt his presence in the space before he appeared near her, she recognizes his steps from her childhood.

"Shouldn't you be in your chamber in the company of your grandson, uncle? How many days have you seen Daeron?"

"Shouldn't you be in your room, praying and embroidering, Daena?"

They both laughed, since her childhood, Viserys knew his niece was fearless. The dragon's blood is strong in her veins, as in Daeron's veins, he once told his brother, but then, Aegon was angry with him for several days.

" You know I'm never going to let you compete in a tournay."

"But why?" the princess demanded to know. 

"It was my last promise to my brother, to your father, my princess, before he died ."

The sadness in his voice forced her to leave the wooden spear out of her hand and sit next to him. 

"He hated tournaments so much..."

"He hated the blood, your father and I had seen a lot of blood during the Dance, your father more than me . So he was always worried about our safety. You know how much he loved you and your siblings , Daena."

She knew she had lost the battle with him, after all, it was her uncle who he told her most of the stories about her ancestors, but it was always difficult for him to refer to her grandmother.

" So, I'm lucky to have inherited something of her own from my father."

"Your pendant ... It didn't exactly belong to my mother... It was a gift to her for her birth... A gift from my father..." 

Daena had heard stories about the passionate love princess Rhaenyra had lived with prince Daemon. Although she hadn't revealed it to anyone, she longed to live such love. 

" You didn't tell me the purpose of your visit here, what's going on?" 

" A while ago, a message arrived to me. A message from your brother!" 

"Is Daeron okay?" Viserys noticed her face as she spoken to him.

There was excitement but also anxiety in her eyes. 

"The king is in good health, the war is over. He will be home at the end of the year!" 

Her cheeks were red when she got up from her seat. 

Viserys knew what meant this fact.

She kissed her uncle on the cheek, she was excited by the news.

_Daeron's return will come at the right time. The girl has blossomed and Daeron needs a successor. This marriage will surely be more successful than my children's marriage. _

Viserys thought and hugged her. 

"You're going to need a new dress, of course, you're not going to welcome your brother dressed in pants."

_Of course,_ Daena thought, _I'm no longer the little girl who climbed with him in the garden trees. I'm a thriving woman ten and three and Daeron is already ten and five. He'll definitely be taller and stronger than the day he left. _

She wiped her forehead with her sleeve and gave him her hand. 

"I'll go with you to the castle. I need a hot bath and I have to meet my tailor. "

The next two months passed quickly, Daena had been more involved with her new dresses and the way she combed her hair than with riding.

Her younger sisters were also thrilled, and so was her cousin princess Naerys. 

Daena had heard the whispers circulating in the castle, secretly of course by Prince Viserys, about the relationship between her cousins, but Daena found the rumors ridiculous. Naerys was a faith, quiet woman. 

She couldn't say the same thing about her cousin. Aegon was a handsome, young man full of fire.They had come close enough after her mother's death and even more so after her father's death.

Aegon showed no sign of interest in his brother or his sister-wife but he loved her brother.So he was also excited with Daeron's return. 

One afternoon, Daena heard him say that Daeron would bring hostages with him from noble Dornish families.

Daena bite her lips skeptical, _the Dornish women were beautiful, it was known to everyone. What if her brother had fallen in love with any of them? _

The only man who had no sign of joy or enthusiasm for the king's return was their brother, prince Baelor. 

When his uncle asked him if he needed the services of a tailor or other professional, Baelor replied that he had more material goods than he really needed and retired to his room to pray.

It was a warm noon when they came down to the port to welcome Daeron. Her brother got off the boat wearing his crown, with Blackfyre in his hand. 

He was taller, Daena had guessed correctly, but his face didn't look like the boy who had left for Dorn. 

"Are you really my brother?" She asked him as she hugged him warmly. 

"Are you my sister or a witch who wants to steal my mind?"

Daena bit her lip. "I brought a gift for you," he told her, but Daena noticed she was looking at her uncovered, long legs. 

_I hope you mean yourself..._ Prince Viserys thought while hugging him. 

He was opposed to the idea of the Conquest of Dorn, had expressed his objections to both the Small Council and Daeron himself, perhaps if they still had dragons could have win, he had said, but Daeron's response was unexpected. 

"You have a dragon. He stands before you."

When Aemon had knelt in front of Daeron and left the Dark Sister at the king's feet, Viserys knew that the war had already begun and he proclaimed his nephew the Young Dragon. 

But now they're both home, we must preserve the King's Peace and Daeron must have a successor. Viserys's thought was interrupted by Prince Baelor's words. 

"I prayed for you, brother, the Seven gave you victory." 

"My sword gave me victory, brother... "

Baelor muttered something between his teeth, but Daeron didn't hear it. Elaena had already fallen into his arms, she carrying with her the dragon egg they had placed in her crib when she was born. 

Rhaena smiled timidly at Daeron, but he hugged her tenderly. 

That same afternoon, Daeron visited his sister's chamber. Daena had changed her dress with a tight black pants and a black sleeveless vest. 

"I preferred you in the dress..."

"I knew..." 

The king's cheeks turned red. _I wonder if it's still a boy;_ Daena thought as she touching his hand. 

"You said you had a gift for me..."

"Of course, but you have to come with me to the yard..."

There was silence in the garden when they arrived. It was sunset, some pink clouds were in the sky and the birds were perched on their nests.

"Close your eyes," he said tenderly, and she did it. When she opened them, Daeron was in front of her and had a short bow in his hands.

"It's a spoil of the war," he explained to her, "when I held it in my hands, I knew you'd like it." 

"You were thinking of me!"

"Of course I did ..." he had blushed and avoided looking her in the eyes.

She approached him and felt the tension between them grow stronger. "Remember the day you left for Dorn?"

"Of course I remember..." 

They had said goodbye twice. Once was when the whole family was gathered and the other when the two of them met secretly.

He still remembered their gentle kiss on the lips. 

"Daena I.... "

"You're my Conqueror now, the boy who conquered Dorn." 

There was admiration in her voice and something else... Her interest is not fraternal.

_She likes me,_Daeron understood.

He kissed her. They were as scared as the first time, but now their kiss was wetter and their tongues met.

"So you kissed someone else? " She asked him when they broke the kiss. 

"I..... I didn't do it. . .... But many of our soldiers lay down with women after the fighting. "

"So you're as pure as the day you left?" 

"Not exactly ... I have bedded with someone."

"And you didn't kiss her? How is that possible?" 

"Because I just wanted to know how to give pleasure to a woman... "

"Was she a whore?" 

"No, she wasn't... Dorn's morality is different..."

"And what was it like to lie down with someone?" She asked him with jealousy. 

"So, you don't know?" 

"Of course not, just what I've heard from the ladies in the courtyard." She replied annoyed.

"You'll soon find out..."

"You mean that... Are we getting married? "

"You will get married, not me."

"Daeron what do you mean? With whom i will marry?"

"Well, you still have a brother..." 

"No..... I don't accept that. Baelor is a weird man, he doesn't care about court life, he's not interested in anything. The only thing he does is pray a hundred times every day... "

"Daena, listen to me, our brother is a good man, you will always be safe next to him." 

"I don't care about my safety, do you understand ?

I've been following you since I took my first steps, we played together in this garden... We climbed to this tree together. Do you remember that?"

He hugged her warmly."I have to explain."

"Of course I want you to explain to me. I thought you love me."

"But I do. I love you. "

"You're lying to me. She told him between sobs and their tears came together as they approached their faces.

" I would never lie to you. You're like a sunny day in the winter of my life..."

" Then why? "

" Because if I have to go back to war and die there, I don't want you to be a dowager queen."

He looked her in the eye and stroked her hair. "It's a fierce war, wilder than I imagined."

"Then I'll do my duty... But first I want you to tell me which woman you wanted to pleasure!"

"You already know that. ...." He replied sadly to her. 

"Daeron, I speak to you not only as your Hand, but mostly as your uncle. This marriage is wrong, let your blessed brother find peace in his prayers and you marry the girl. "

"I can't do it, uncle. I love her, but... "

Prince Viserys tried to change his mind but it was impossible.

Nor did the king's cousin, Westeros' best knight, prince Aemon , persuade him to abort his siblings ' marriage. 

In fact, it was only in him that Daeron confessed all his feelings for Daena.

However, the wedding did not take place as fast as Daeron wanted.

Prince Baelor initially refused to marry Daena, the marriage between the siblings was a terrible custom of their ancestors, he told to the king and also considered Daena young for a wedding .

This fact simply gave an extension to Daeron's torment.

Naturally, he could not avoid Daena, and in two cases she slipped out of the king's guard and waited for him in his bed.

He couldn't kick her out, of course, everyone knew Daena was engaged to their brother, her presence in his chamber would be a scandal, so Daeron shared his bed with her. He tried hard not to touch her, but she kept approaching him with her body until Daeron ended up on the edge of the bed. 

The touch between them had inevitably come soon after. They had slept in a hug, but did not remove their clothes. 

While Daena was trying to change Daeron's opinion of her marriage, Baelor was moving away from the people around him.

He stopped eating with them and rarely left his room. When that happened, it was mainly to pray in the sept or to give alms to the poor people of the capital.

In one last attempt to abort the marriage, Prince Viserys almost got into a fight with Daeron, but the king he didn't change his mind. 

Everyone was remembered for several years later the King's Hand saying "that what the princess needed was a real man in her bed and not a saintly boy." 

The wedding took place on a dismal morning in 160 A.C.

The bride was ten and and five, the groom ten and six. 

Everyone was talking about the beauty of the princess when she arrived on the sept.

The young couple exchanged vows in complete silence, while prince Aemon Dragonknight he was by Daeron's side.

_The king was cold and expressionless throughout the ceremony,_ Viserys observed with sadness.

_Baelor and Daena were also nervous. For different reasons,_ the prince thought. 

_He knows what he has to do after the wedding feast? _

When Baelor smiled at the princess, everyone felt that the marriage would be successful, but hope soon turned to ashes.

The groom disappeared during the wedding feast , no one knew where he was.

The bride, really angry, danced with all the men in the Great Hall, but especially with her cousin, Prince Aegon. 

At one point when Daena was dancing with the king, Viserys approached his eldest son. 

He asked him to deal more with his wife than with the bride, but Aegon looked at him with an indifferent look and replied coldly: "First I will go my cousin to bedding and then I'll follow your wish!"

Viserys became furious with both his son and Baelor and ordered the knights of the Kingsguard to find the groom and lead him to the apartments they would have with the princess as a married couple. 

"The bedding ceremony would not take place," he announced. "The couple would only retire to his room."

Daena retired with her ladies and sisters to the chamber after her king kissed her on the cheek.

There, she took off her ivory wedding dress and put on her nightgown.

She was ready to do her marriage duty, but Baelor still missing. 

Late that night, Aemon found him sleeping in the castle library. 

He seemed upset when the Dragonknight woke him up and refused to accompany him to the chamber where Daena was. 

"I'm going back to my room," he said, "it was a terrible mistake to accept this wedding."

Aemon didn't have time to answer him, Baelor almost ran away and when he reached his chamber he locked the door. 

Aemon and Daeron were in vain knocking on the door, but Viserys drove them away. Nothing would change at that moment, he told them, they scared him more with their behavior. They would let him complete the blessed union the next day.

Only when there was silence in the hallway outside his room did Baelor's breathing return to normal. He was sweaty and his long silver hair had tangled.

He filled a glass of water and sat on the edge of his bed,while his body was shaking.

This damn dream tormented his mind for almost a year, every night.

_But tonight I will sleep,_ he thought. He took a small bottle from his cloak and emptied its contents into the glass he was holding. Τhe maester had assured him that the dreamwine It would help him sleep soundly, without dreaming.

He immediately took the medicine and lay down on his bed. He fell asleep almost immediately but he was not rested.

The same dream came to torment his mind again. He was in his room, completely naked, with Daena also naked next to him. 

His fingers were in her, while she was biting him on the neck. 

Next to them, immersed equally in sensual pleasure Rhaena and Eleana caress each other. The sight of his three sisters is amazing, it's always wet for him.

Daena slides her tongue to his mouth while he plays with Rhaena's nipples. 

Her breasts are bigger and rounder than Daena's, with larger pink nipples. He likes her breasts, almost as much as her innocent smile.

But most of all, he likes her cunt.She's sweet as a ripe peach down there.

His fingers sink into her female flesh, but his movements inside and outside Rhaena are kinder than those he gives Daena, because she's more shy and kind. 

Elaena as the youngest sister is still being trained in carnal pleasure, learning how to please a man.

She will soon be able to be introduced to the world of pleasure, Baelor notes as she takes her manhood in her small wet mouth.

He tries to be nice to him as his cock fucks her neck, because she is the jewel of the family, as Daena points out every time his fingers are inside their little sister. 

When his manhood is hard enough from her care, he alternatively, it enters the wet holes of older girls. 

It was Daena who came first for him, as always. Her orgasm was intense, her body trembled every time.

Rhaena has always been kind, even in the moments of her pleasure . She came for him with soft sounds and sighs. 

Eleana was even softer, she always wet his fingers with her fluids but he liked the feeling.

He always came last, their satisfaction was important for the relationship they had developed, but their little beautiful faces were always there for him... 

He woke up scared, _how could it not stop this torment? It was his sisters, they played together when they were children ... _

_I mean, not exactly_, he thought, _Daena almost always ignored me for Daeron's love....._

It was a sin to even touch his body with their thoughts, he should not allow himself to do so again, so he decided to return to his prayers with greater devotion.

The next morning he informed his brother and his uncle that he had no intention of completing his marriage. He had repented of his mistake, he told them, the Seven would show him how to correct the sin he had committed.

In vain, Viserys was trying to convince him that the marriage had the blessing of the Seven and had to give an heir to Daeron.

Daeron himself begged his brother to complete the marriage, but he replied to him that he would like to pass on his apology to their sister.

This event angered Daena. The princess decided to seduce him so that their marriage could be completed, but Baelor avoided being alone with her. 

One rainy night, the princess forcibly entered his room. Or he would lie down with her to complete their marriage, or she would make him ashamed in order to force him, she told him. 

He wanted to hold her in his arms and tear off her dress to make her his own, but he believed that if he surrendered to the desire of women, then he would commit the obscene acts he dreamed of.

"You can do whatever you wish,sister," he told her, "I'll protect your purity as a brother. "

The next day, Daena changed all her black clothes to white. Since she still had her maidenhead, she wear would only white until her husband lay down with her, she announced in court. 

However, Baelor made no attempt to bedding her.

When he saw her dressed in white, he gently stroked her hair and he smiled. 

"You're very pretty, sister, the white color suits you. It makes you look innocent and pure. It would be a great sin for me to destroy your purity as a girl," he said.

Two months after the wedding, King Daeron was alone in his room. He was melancholy after the marriage of his siblings , Daena's thought were constantly tormenting his mind. He had entrusted his problem to his cousin and Aemon had found the right solution for him.

"Remember the war," he had told him, "You were a young boy when you became king, but now you are the Young Dragon, the Conqueror of Dorn."

So Daeron devoted himself to writing a book that would mention the details of his conquest. 

"You still haven't finished your book?"

He heard his sister's sweet voice behind him. 

"I'm afraid not, there are so many details I want to write chronicles, it will take me a long time to do it."

In his hands there were ink stains and on his face a sad smile. 

He approached him and sat down at the table where he was writing his book. Her white dress was slightly raised and the white skin of her legs was visible.

"You're still wearing white... "Daeron noticed. "Where's your husband?" 

" I don't know, but I'm sure he'll be praying for his soul and my sins. "

"So I'm going to have to explain to him again why he should do his duty? "

She leaned over the book and her breast became visible to the king. 

" Why are you mentioning the Dornish women in your book ?" 

"They are she-warriors, they fight like men." 

"So your little slut was a warrior? What was she like?" 

"Daena, please don't do this...."

"You forced me into a marriage, brother , a marriage without any happiness or love. You owe me an answer. How was your little whore ?" 

"I will talk to our saintly brother again, I will beg him to complete your marriage."

"I don't care about my marriage. Tell me what she was like? What did she teach you?" 

Daeron tried to avoid the conversation until Daena opened her legs slightly and the king's surprised, find that she was not wearing her small clothes.

Small liquid drops were between her legs and her bubes was olso wet, he observed.

He got up from his chair and pulled her close to him. Their lips joined in a wet, warm kiss.

His hands caressed her legs and reached between her female parts. 

He was caressed her legs with his hand and soon touched the pink skin between her legs.

"Do you really want to know what my little whore taught me in Dorn ?

Ηe rubbed two fingers on her down lips and felt how wet she was.

" That a man's fingers and tongue can give a woman the same pleasure a cock would give her."

He pushed a finger inside her, it was already wet and warm for him. 

"Let our brother find peace in his prayers. He is an innocent," his finger went deeper into her, "he is pure," a second finger touch her clit and he rubbed her softly. "He's pious."

A moan heard from her as Daeron intensifies his movements in and out of her. 

"Make me yours, sweet brother. Please, I need you."

He had to refuse her, to get away from her, he wasn't just his sister, she was also his brother's wife but he couldn't. He wanted her with a fire that had surpassed anything he had felt in the past.

"I can't do it. I should not to slip in your cunt with my dick, your maidenhead belongs to your husband, but the rest belongs to me."

He came down to her and gently licked the inside of her thighs. He then drew his tongue onto her virgin flower and he surrounded her clitoris. Daena sighed as she came between her legs. 

But Daeron wanted more. He shook her swollen clitoris again with his tongue while one of his fingers went back into her. 

If he gave her such pleasure with his tongue and fingers, how much more pleasure could a cock give her?

Dana closed her thighs around his head, forcing him to stay inside her with his tongue, in the same slow, torturous, sweet way.

A few seconds more, a few kisses on the delicate petals of her virgin flower and a few more tender bites of love on her delicate little button were all the king needed to push his sister beyond her limits.

When her breath returned to normal, she smiled at him and he pressed her on him in such a way as if he never wanted to let her go. 

"Can I thank you in such way, brother? "

His cheeks turned red.

She didn't wait for his answer, her hands moved against the soft, luxurious fabrics of his clothes. 

He untied his laces and his pants fell to his knees.

Daena touched his cock with the tips of her fingers. Although she had never seen a male molecule so close, in fact she had never seen it before, she knew it would fit perfectly inside her.

"Brother, please!" She whispered to him.

"I can not. If our blessed brother decides to marital duty, he will find wasted your maidenhead. "

"I'v riding since I was a child, I'll tell him I lost my maidenhead in my horse's saddle."

"But we will both know that this is a lie..."

"Then you will be mine in any other way that can happen."

He rubbed the tip of his cock and Daeron sighed.

"Can I touch you more? "

"Yes, please." He grabbed her hand and showed her how. 

Daena stroked his heavy shaft with regressive movements, soon he was big and hard for her.

His groan made her step up her efforts to give him pleasure. 

She looked at her brother's bulbous head, as long as it matched her feminine parts, it could fit anywhere else.

She bowed her head and led his cock to her warm mouth. 

She pulled her thick silver hair into his hands and slid his cock deep into her neck.

Daena she couldn't breathe, because of his size as hit her neck, but soon his movements synchronized with her breathing.

"I'm coming for you, sister, Gods, I want to come into your mouth, please..." 

Daena nodded, and Daeron empty a huge amount of cum in her mouth. 

She felt uncomfortable at first, but he had a sweet and salty taste at the same time, so she didn't let a single drop go to waste.

" What's going to happen now?" She asked him with embarrassment.

"You are my sister, I have to take care of you.No one should know what's going on between us, but I can't walk you away. I need you.But we have to be careful, you're not a whore!"

"Our brother would not say the same thing."

"Then, let him leave his marital affairs in my hands ... I can take care of them as well."

"I'm sure of it!" She answered to him and they both laughed. 

_"I tried,"_ Daeron thought as he held her in his arms._ "I tried to given you an honest marriage, brother, with a wonderful bride. I was ready to deny my love for her as long if you stood by her side, but you only feel devotion to your gods."_

"Don't leave me, Aemon is guarding my chamber tonight.No one will know that you slept here, with me." 

"Is this my brother's wish?" 

"Yes, and your king's command."

He grew up with stories about dragons, wars and blood. The last dragon had the size of a puppy.

Daeron still remembering his silver-gray wings, hoped the dragon would grow big enough to lead him to the sky when he was a little boy, but the dragon was a sick and weak animal, so he died shortly after the birth of Daena.

_We no longer have dragons, but we are dragons ourselves. Nothing compares to the feeling of our freedom, nothing compares to the feeling that her touch gives me._

He hugged her tenderly and they slept together. It may have been a sin because she was now his brother's wife, but it was impossible for the dragons to live locked up in a cage .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was it. Daeron and Daena could have a happy life together but I feel bad for Baelor after all .... 😢💔  
The ages of Rhaena and Eleana do not follow the canon , Rhaena is 13 years old instead of 12 years old, when Baelor's dreams begin, and Eleana is 12 years old instead of 9 years old.  
I'm waiting for your comments. ❤️ 😘


	10. Alyssa Targaryen - Baelon Targaryen A true love story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Are you out of your mind? How did you get into my room without knocking on the door? I could be naked, Baelon."
> 
> "I wish it was like that," he whispered as his cheeks turned red.
> 
> "Why would you like to see me naked?" she asked him without shame.
> 
> "Why are you flirting with this jerk? You are mine and I am yours. This is the last time I tolerate such a thing."
> 
> "Am I yours ? how?" She asked him almost ironically. " I don't think I'm a whore in some brothel, Baelon."
> 
> He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her on the mouth until they couldn't breathe.  
When they broke the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and stroked his silver hair.
> 
> "So you want to spend time with me like with the women in the brothel? I'm sure I could learn these arts of pleasure very well, even though you said no one would feel anything for me."
> 
> "I was an idiot when I said it that. He answered her with a bowed head. I didn't want to admit that I loved you, Alyssa."

The summer storm had spread over Kings Landing when the Prince of Spring returned to the Red Keep.  
  
Baelon took off his wet cloak and walked down the hallway leading to his room.  
His thoughts were confused, only a few hours had passed since the celebration that took place in the castle for the name day of his sister, Princess Daella.  
It was an ordinary, boring banquet without special events since the princess was a sweet and beautiful girl who was easily frightened, but everything had changed when Prince Vaegon insulted her.  
  
Vaegon was only a year older than the princess, and when they were both children, everyone believed that a wedding between them seemed the ideal solution, but as they grew older it became clear that there was no trace of warmth between them.  
It was one of the few times Daella was happy and she had fun until Florence Fossowey, οne of the queen's ladies, asked the prince when he would wed the princess.  
  
The boy reacted as if it had been slapped by an invisible man. He looked at the lady with his angry purple eyes and answered in front of the king's half courtyard. "I will never marry this foolish girl. She can't even read ... She has to find a stupid man who will want stupid children for that’s the only sort he will ever have of her."  
The princess began to cry and ran out of the room while the good queen Alysanne followed her.  
Baelon was angry with his little brother and was about to get up from the table he was sitting at, next to his beloved brother Aemon and his wife Joselyn, but before he could react he saw his sister Alyssa getting up from her seat with the tip of his eye.  
" Someone must teach you manners brother," she said while holding a jug filled with gold sweet wine in her hands.  
  
"You know I told the truth," he answered her with apathy and took his gaze off her.  
  
"And you ruined her name day, little shit," Alyssa replied, and then emptied the contents of the jug into his head.  
  
"All you managed to do was waste such a good wine, sister. What a pity about the Arbor gold !" The prince had answered and then left with his servants to change clothes.  
  
The people who were in the room laughed out loud when Vaegon left, even Prince Aemon who was always shy and polite, but Baelon couldn't stop looking at Alyssa.  
Although they were very close as siblings when they were younger, they had moved away from the time Baelon had become a knight and claimed Vhagar.  
  
He was a man now, six and ten, and his companions were young knights and noble young lords.Of course his older brother was always his favorite companion but they spent less time together after Aemon's wedding to Lady Jocelyn Baratheon.  
The young prince was well-loved to the common people of the capital, especially since he and his companions started visiting the crowded places of the city.  
  
They first visited the taverns where they often drank until dawn, but after a bet with a young lord of his entourage, they first visited a brothel on the Street of Silk.  
_Four moons have passed since that night, _the prince thought as he reached his chamber, _and this thing first happened to me._

  
As he reached the door of his chamber, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
Before he could turn his head, he heard a familiar voice, "You're mess , are you drunk again?"

Baelon turned his head ready to apologize, but when he saw his brother he laughed out loud because Aemon was holding a tray of food and under his cloak his bare skin could be seen.  
"So, you're the kitchen rat?" He asked by raising his eyebrow.

"Joselyn was hungry," Aemon replied while he was tightening his cloak better on his body.

"I understand ..." Baelon replied with a laugh.  
"I've made a lot of girls starve too, after for four or five times , brother ."

"I don't understand how you can bed whores , brother." Aemon replied seriously.

_I'm not sure if I can,_ Baelon thought. _I did it without difficulty until yesterday, but today ...._

"If you came with me once, you would understand, brother. But you only care about Jocelyn's tight oyster."

Before Aemon could answer, an angry voice was heard behind them.

"Are you both stupid? are you chatting in the hallway while you are half naked Aemon, and you drunk?"  
Baelon, when he saw Alyssa suddenly in front of him, felt his legs tremble and thought he had to tell her something clever, but the tone of her voice had made him very nervous.  
"You were playing with your dolls and we bothered you because are we chatting?" He told her ironically.

"I don't play with dolls, you idiot and I'm smarter than you who spending your nights unnecessarily on the Street of Silk." She replied angry.

_How could Alyssa know where he was going for the evenings?_

"What do you know about that? The blood of the moon it came you for the first time in the last month, although I don't think it matters because no man will feel interested for you."

"You're a real idiot, I don't want to see you again." Alyssa answered and left crying while Baelon bit his lip angry.

"You love her..." Aemon commented when they heard the princess's door closing with a bang. "This whole stupid show was because you have feelings for her. "

"Brother leave me, go to your wife. I want to be alone." He answered nervously while her face was constantly on his mind.

"As you wish," Aemon answered and took two steps... "But you love her even if you don't want to admit it."

He was still angry with himself when he opened the door of his room, took off his clothes and lay down on the bed.

_How did this happen to me? _He thought again, while in his mind he lived the whole scene that had preceded a few hours before.

A few hours after the feast, him and his companions found themselves in a brothel on the Street of Silk . After he drank some cups of wine, Baelon found himself in the bed of a young, blonde whore with blue eyes, whom he had bed many times in the past.

But this time something strange happened. When on her and his manhood was hard as a stone when he suddenly saw Alyssa in front of him.  
Baelon rubbed his lilac eyes and looked again. The blonde girl looked at him with her blue eyes without talking.  
_I'm drunk_, The prince thought. 

_I guess I drank more than I could handle._  
He tried to get the thoughts out of his mind and focus on the blonde girl who was under his strong body. Soon he was inside her and his cock was moving in and out of her, but at that moment he saw his sister, Alyssa, laughing ironically.

_It's not possible that's happening. _He thought and closed his eyes.  
Alyssa was just a girl and she was his sister, why he was thinking about her while he was with a real woman in bed?  
Despite his hard efforts he had not been able to bed his beloved whore and so he had left his companions there and had returned alone to the red fortress.

"What the hell happened to me?" Wondered. "At first I look at Alyssa during the celebration , then I see her in front of me while I'm in a brothel with a naked whore in bed and I can't wait to get out of there, but when I come home I talk badly to her?"  
_I hope she's not angry with me. I behaved like a fool, but I will correct my mistake. Tomorrow morning I will apologize to her._  
Baelon thought again before closing his lilac eyes and turning to sleep.

But Alyssa didn't show up for breakfast the next day or dinner. Their mother was constantly with her while their father the next afternoon invited Baelon to his chamber.

"I'm not going to lecture you, son," he told him fondly. "You're a man now, and it makes sense to have some meetings with women, even though your mother is disappointed with your behavior, Baelon."

"I tried to apologize for my behavior from Alyssa,Father, but she didn't agree to see me."  
The prince replied by avoiding looking King Jaehaerys in the eye.

"Your mother is not only disappointed by the harsh words you said to your sister, Baelon, she was as confident as I was that you would wed your sister."

"I.... I never thought about for a wedding , my brother is stuck with Jocelyn all the time from the moment they got married and I... I like my freedom, Father. I don't want to get wedding."

Jacaerys' face was glum, but he listened carefully to his son. When the Prince of Spring stopped talking the king hugged him and told him in a calm tone.

" We still have time, son, after all, I didn't invite you here just for that. You're a knight and you've claimed your own dragon. You know that your mother and I are proud of you. It's not easy for someone to ride Vhagar, but you did."

"What do you want, Father? I'll do whatever you ask."

"Your brother spends a lot of time with his books than anything else.  
It's obvious that after yesterday's events they're never going to get close with Daella, the girl is terrified of his behavior, but this saintly boy must learn manners. I want him to leave the library and hold a sword in his hands. You'll take care of his training."

" I will take him under my wings , father. I will take him out into the yard, put a sword in his hand and a shield upon his arms. I will train him, you have my word."

Then Jaehaerys kissed his son on the cheek and soon after Baelon left for his chamber.

The training started the next morning but did not have the desired effect. Vaegon, who was a miserable boy, was even more miserable as a warrior.  
Baelon the Brave , however, engaged in his training. They spent countless hours together in the yard and Baelon rarely followed his companions in the evenings.  
However, the more time Baelon devoted to training, Vaegon became worse.

One afternoon Queen Alysanne watched her sons through a window.  
Baelon was trying to teach his brother the techniques of repulsion, but the boy was even tired of lifting his shield. Alysanne counted a half dozen failed repulsions until Baelon dropped the training sword out of his hand.

"It doesn't make any sense, '' She told to the king.  
" You're torturing them both. If it were a real fight, Vaegon would have been killed more than six times and Baelon was bored. He only continues to train him because you asked him to."

" Haven't you noticed anything for so long, Aly?" He answered her and held her hand.  
" I know Vaegon will never be a great warrior. I understood it from the first day I saw him in the yard."

" Then why?"She asked him with curiosity.

" Because Baelon from that day does not follow his companions on the Street οf Silk. He sleeps early to train Vaegon every morning and spends a lot of his time with Aemon again. "

Alysanne stayed skeptical for a while. It was true that Baelon had not followed his companions in recent times, but he did not show much interest in Alyssa and she, while she had forgiven him, spent most of his time away from him.

" You are right, my king," she answered, "but what about Alyssa? It was our common desire to see them wedded but they spend a lot of time away from each other."

"Do you think she loves him?" He asked her seriously.

"Course. And he loves her, but they both have the stubbornness of a mule. They'll never admit it."

"Then there's another way, Aly," he told her, winking at her. "We're going to force them to do it, as long as our daughter acts like a woman."

"Should Alyssa act as a woman? how?"

"Our brother is coming to visit us.  
If Alyssa manages to flirt with Bormund, Baelon will be forced to act like a dragon. No dragon will accept to steal something of his own."

"It's an interesting thought," Alysanne admitted, "but I'm not sure if Alyssa will understand what she should do."

" In that case, you have to prepare yourself that soon you'll be the grandmother of some bastard. Baelon will return to his familiar activities at some time and he'll be to fatherhood soon."

Determined not to let this happen, Alysanne left for Alyssa's chamber after previously kissing the king.  
The Good Queen had a long conversation with the princess, but a coincidence favored Alysanne's words more.

That same afternoon, Baelon and Aemon were together in the yard. It was a hot summer day. "I can't believe you dedicated an entire afternoon to me and not to your aunt's oyster." Baelon teased his brother.

"I was going to dedicate the whole day to you, brother, but you refused we ride our dragons to Dragonstone. I wanted to tell you something important there, but you chose to train Vaegon."

"The more he drills, the worse he looks."  
Baelon confessed.

"Then why are you torturing yourself and him? Our brother will never change his habits. He's only interested in his books."

"It was our father's wish, but it helps me keep my mind busy, brother."

"So you're in love with our sister." Commented Aemon,"Why don't you tell her? "

"You're crazy, aren't you? Alyssa is ......" Ηe wanted to say she was just a girl, she wasn't very pretty, she had a lot of stubbornness, a strange look and a crooked nose, but he ended up saying the opposites.

"The most beautiful woman I've ever seen, she has beautiful eyes and a sweet smile. I love the smell of her skin and her blonde hair. She's stubborn, but full of fire, a real she-dragon."

When Baelon stopped talking, his cheeks were red, And he felt his whole body was on fire. Aemon was ready to ask him why he didn't confess to her that he had told to him, but Baelon interrupted him.  
" Every time I'm around her, I feel like I've never met a woman before. I want to say something clever, but I end up talking nonsense."

"Then you have to find a way to get close to her without insulting her or scaring her." Aemon ended up. "For Gods' sake Baelon, don't use stupid jokes."

"Don't worry, brother, I won't say anything about her oyster..." He replied with a laugh, but Aemon looked at him seriously and replied with a smile : " In a few moons I will become a father, Baelon. Joselyn expecting a child .The maester confirmed it to us today."

This news was a big surprise for Baelon.  
" Congratulations, brother," he said and kissed Aemon on both cheeks. "I'm sure you'll have a strong son."

"Or a beautiful daughter," Aemon replied shyly . "Beautiful as...."

"Beautiful like her lady mother, Isn't that what you'd say, brother? And you're right.Your aunt is beautiful...."

"Get out of here," Aemon gently pushed him with a laugh.

"I'm leaving, brother, I'm going to find my beautiful lady."Baelon answered with a saucy wink.  
He was determined to find Alyssa and talk to her about his feelings, but It was dark when he arrived outside her chamber. He had thought of many things he wanted to tell her, but when she opened the door of her room, he lost his words.  
So he approached her and told her without looking at her: " I need your help, sister."

" What do you want?" She asked him in disbelief.

"As you know, I'm tasked with training our brother, but he's the most miserable warrior I've ever seen. He's not trying at all, Alyssa. So I was thinking if you could come with me to the yard. Maybe if you're his opponent, he'll put a little more effort into drill. "

She looked at him with her mismatched eyes from head to toe as if examining him.  
" I'll do it," she replied, " but not for you. I'll do it for our sister. She cried for a week when that ass insulted her."

" Thank you" he told her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
"Is there anything else you want, Baelon?" She asked him, and her voice sounded like an innuendo.

"No, I'll meet you tomorrow morning. I'll get you a man's mail, so you don't get hurt.."

"Your mail?" She asked him with a smile.

"No, I will ask my companions for one. You are not as tall as I am and you are thin ..."

"Very well, I'll see you in the morning ." She answered him by looking him in the eye.

"Idiot," he told himself as he walked towards his chamber. "You keep talking nonsense, this stupid plan won't bring any warmth between you two."

Sleep visited him late that night. He was lying on the bed thinking about the way he looked at him.  
_Is there any chance she feels anything about me? _He thought. _Aemon will soon __feel the joy of fatherhood, so I have to get serious. To find a woman and have children of my own. _

_I were always close to Alyssa from our childhood, when she followed me like a puppy._  
He slept with her in his mind.  
When he woke up it was still dark, but he couldn't stay in bed anymore. He dressed in a hurry, looked at himself in the mirror and then left his chamber. He was determined to start his day with her.

He immediately reached out her room and decisively knocked on the door.

Alyssa opened a few minutes later. She was sleepy.  
"What are you doing here at this hour?" She asked him. "There's darkness outside."

"It will be sunrise soon, but it's a cloudy day. I couldn't sleep anymore, so I thought maybe you want to have breakfast with me."

"Why not? I'm going to get dressed and I will come with you." She answered to him while she rubbed her eyes, but Baelon hadn't heard a word.He looked at her ecstatic.

Her eyes were like a sin. One was deep green, like emerald while the other was dark purple, almost black like ebony. She had beautiful eyes and when she looked at him, Baelon felt like she was reading his soul.

"Are you okay?" She asked him in a sweet voice.

"Yes, but I'm hungry. "

_You're stupid, Baelon. Was that the best thing you could say to her? _He thought while she was looking at him.

" Okay, I'll change my clothes quickly. if you're tired of waiting for me you can go to the little room and I'll meet you there."

He looked her in the eye as if he had offended him.

"I suggested,so I'd be a jerk if I left. It's my duty to accompany you."

"Duty? So it's time for you to learn that I don't need to be accompanied by any man."

His movement was fast as a lightning . Without thinking he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her on the lips, but soon after he felt he had crossed the line.  
_  
You scare her, you fool. _He thought. That's why he kissed her on the forehead and told her in a trembling voice: "I'm sorry, sister. What I did was inappropriate."

Alyssa turned to the inside of her room and he noticed the curves that appeared under the slender fabric of her nightdress .

"So pity, brother." She muttered. "I thought you had the courage to kiss me."

"What did you say?" He asked her anxiously.

"Oh, nothing. I'll be back in a few minutes."

When Alyssa returned, she was wearing black tight pants, tall black boots and a thin tunic . She had combed her hair in a long braid.

Baelon could see her white breast skin under the thin red fabric and he felt his body tremble.

The morning passed slowly, they discussed several things, avoiding talking about them, and soon found themselves in the hallway. "I found a mail for you," he told her as they arrived at the armory.

A few minutes leter, Alyssa came out to the yard like a shining vision.  
Holding in her hand the training sword danced around Vaegon who looked at her in amazement.

"Come on,little boy," Baelon yelled, "today you're not going to face me. Today you have to face a girl."

The possibility of Vaegon feeling ashamed and trying harder is soon lost. Alyssa, who had not forgotten the incident with the Arbor gold, had informed Daella who was watching the humiliation of Vaegon from a window of the castle.  
Alyssa continued to dance around the boy with the wooden sword in his hands, saying obscene jokes while Baelon laughed.

When the princess's laughter and obscene jokes brought people to the courtyard, the young prince felt more ashamed than he could bear. So he dropped his wooden sword and told Baelon he would never return to training.

Bealon and Alyssa spent all day together, but neither of them admitted the feelings they had for each other.As Jaegerys had guessed, however, Bormund's presence at dinner played its part. Alyssa appeared on the dinner's room wearing in a long black dress and a red belt. The dress left part of her breast uncovered, while it was adorned by small rubies.  
She sat next to Bormund, A tall, dark-haired man with strong arms, a nice smile and blue eyes,while Baelon was sure she would sit next to him.  
Soon, there were toast for the health of Joselyn and the babe she was expecting and the king's peace . There was a happy atmosphere in the room. Jaehaerys and Alysanne talking whispering to each other, while Aemon was feeding Jocelyn in the mouth, and he was eating from her plate.

Baelon the Brave , however, was unhappy . He was sitting in the same position, thinking that he didn't recognize his sister,while his lilac eyes were sad .  
The more Alyssa laughed at Bormund's jokes, the more he got angry.

When dinner was over, Baelon left without saying good night.He didn't tell anyone where he was going and Alyssa was sure her brother would visit the capital.

She was ready to run behind him, but queen Alysanne stopped her. "Let him go," she said to her in a sweet voice. "He'll be back , I'm sure of that."

"He'll come back for you. Don't worry, clid. Your brother is an honest man. He loves you."  
King Jaegerys told her while he hugged her warmly.

Contrary to what Alyssa believed, Baelon did not visit the capital but someone he loved very much and she was none other than Vhagar.

When the prince was near his she-dragon on the Dragonpit he felt his heart had been irreparably damaged. "I'm here to take you for a ride my girl." He told her while she was looking at him with her huge yellow eyes. Baelon touched her snout with his hand and light smoke came out of her nostrils.

"I'm disappointed, Vhagar. I thought I'd marry Alyssa and give me strong sons, but she seems to prefer our uncle's company."

At that moment, all the jokes he had made to Aemon about Jocelyn came to his mind.

He put the saddle on the dragon's back, climbed on her and tied the chains.

" Open the dome," ordered the dragonkeepers.

" Fly, my girl, fly away. " He told her, and Vhagar spread her huge wings.

They flew over the Blackwater Bay while a summer storm was coming from Dragonstone.

Without fear, the Prince of Spring kept Vhagar on the same path while the storm came close to them.  
Baelon welcomed the rain that was falling on his body. His clothes and hair were sopping wet , but his mind was clearer than ever.

"I know what I have to do, Vhagar. I'm not going to let the woman I love wed with someone else. She's mine.  
Besides, I won't be able to stand Aemon's jokes about our uncle..."  
While the rain was getting heavier , he thought of Aemon saying to him with a laugh: " It is known why the Baratheons have a stag in their banner. This horn goes into our sister's oyster... "  
They circled above the Red Keep and then the Spring Prince he landed with his dragon in the Dragonpit.

"Next time I come to you, I will be engaged." He promised her. "Maybe she will claim her own dragon and we will fly side by side."

He was walking fast, while the rain was falling with range.

When he arrived, he ignored his soaked clothes, he went to her room and opened the door without knocking. Alyssa was startled by his sudden invasion.

" Are you out of your mind? How did you get into my room without knocking on the door? I could be naked, Baelon."

"I wish it was like that," he whispered as his cheeks turned red.

"Why would you like to see me naked?" she asked him without shame.

"Why are you flirting with this jerk? You are mine and I am yours. This is the last time I tolerate such a thing."

"Am I yours ? how?" She asked him almost ironically. " I don't think I'm a whore in some brothel, Baelon."

He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her on the mouth until they couldn't breathe.  
When they broke the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and stroked his silver hair.

"So you want to spend time with me like with the women in the brothel? I'm sure I could learn these arts of pleasure very well, even though you said no one would feel anything for me."

  
"I was an idiot when I said it that. He answered her with a bowed head. I didn't want to admit that I loved you, Alyssa."

You loved me? What about the other women?"

"There are no other women in my life. You are the only woman I want to share my bed with until the end of my days."

She approached him and started taking off his wet clothes. He couldn't resist touching her, so he kissed her again, but this time Alyssa was bolder.

Her tongue joined with his tongue and her hands touched his chest. Baelon felt that his manhood was hard for her.

He wanted to bed her at that moment,so he took off her nightgown and kissed her on the neck, leaving bites of love on her white skin.

Alyssa's hands went down in his pants, and he felt ready to explode.  
He kissed her on the breast , took her small pink nipples in his mouth and bit them lightly but when she untied his laces and her hands touched his buttocks he felt they had to stop.

She looked at him curiously.

"Why did you stop; I thought you would be mine and I would be yours."

"You're right, but I don't want that to happen in a hurry, Alyssa.I promise you that you will become mine, but in the right way."

"What's the right way? I thought it was when your cock was inside me."  
Her sentence turned him red again, but he tenderly stroked her hair and kissed her on the lips.

"You will become mine when you become my wife. I want you to be the mother of my children, to be the only woman who will lie in my bed."

"Do you want to wed me first so you can to bed me, Baelon Targaryen?" She told him, raising her eyebrow.  
He looked at her shy while his hands trembled.

"Yes, Alyssa.I'll wait until our wedding night, but then I promise you we'll spend most of our time in bed."

"You're brazen, Baelon, that's why I'm going to marry you, but I don't have that much patience. I want to bed you as soon as possible."

He kissed her on the cheek and lifted his clothes from the floor.  
"I'm going to change my clothes and talk to our father. I will ask him for your hand."

She hugged him and her hands touched his buttocks.  
"I thought you were more interested in other parts of my body." She whispered to him.

He kissed her again, (Baelon intended to touch her lips tenderly with his own, but Alyssa, unrestrained, slipped her tongue into his mouth,) and then he left in quick steps to his chamber.

His eyes shone and there was a huge smile on his face when he arrived in his room. He quickly took off his wet clothes and wiped his muscular body with a thick towel. Then, after dressing hastily, he combed his long silver hair into a plait and walked briskly toward the king's room.

The king and queen were already in bed when Baelon the Brave entered their chamber and apologized for the inappropriate time, but the king politely interrupted him.

"No need to apologize, son. I'm sure something important has happened to you to be here at such a time. So what is this serious issue that he could not wait until the morning?"

"I want your blessing for my wedding with my sister, my king. I'm a grown man now, I became a knight and claimed my own dragon. It's time for me to claim a wife, marry her and I fathered some children. I love Alyssa and I want to make her my wife. "

A smile lit up the king's face as he hugged his son. "You have my blessing, son." Ηe replied. "I wish you live a happy life together and have many children."

"I was sure it would arrive from your childhood. You and your sister are for each other." Said Queen Alysanne while she hugged him warmly.

"There is another issue," Baelon said to his parents. "Alyssa and I we want our wedding to take place soon."

"Unfortunately, that can't happen. Your sister's bloom is recent, but her body is not yet ready to carry a child into her womb. That's what he decided the grand maester when he examined her today. For this reason she hurts when the moon's blood comes to her, but that's going to be something temporary."  
Said the Good Queen Alysanne and she stroked her son's hair.

" I understand, Mother," he replied sad." I'll be patient."

" I understand that this is difficult for both of you, so I suggest you get engaged to Alyssa, but I want you to promise me that you will be careful with her."

The prince looked at the king who agreed with a smile.  
" You can get engaged to her, but I don't want the bride to bleed before the wedding. You know what I mean, Baelon?"

"Of course, Father, I will respect your wish."

The prince kissed his parents on their cheeks and the king escorted him to the door.

"Since you are already a committed man, I would suggest you to go to your future wife,son. You can visit her in her chamber as often as you want during the day or at night, but make sure you both always wear your clothes."

"I promise I'll take care of it, Father. Nothing inappropriate will happen until our wedding day."

"I'm counting on your word, Baelon." The king said and winked at him. The Prince of Spring smiled and then left in a hurry for Alyssa's chamber.

"I can't lie dow with you, at least not without my clothes until our wedding, which will take place in a year," he told to Alyssa, who was looking at him naughty, "but I can teach you what can happen over the clothes."

"I think I learned a few things a while ago," she whispered to him, "but I can't wait to learn more."

He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately while she caressed his chest over the soft fabric of his shirt.

When he felt her warm hands around his neck he became bolder, so he touched her feet under her nightdress and whispered tenderly to her: " I want to give you pleasure, but that's going to be our secret. You won't have to take your clothes off, but you're going to call my name."

And that's exactly what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while but finally Alyssa and Baelon's chapter is here. I hope you like it. I'm waiting for your comments 😘


End file.
